¿Qué me prepara el futuro?
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos de toda la vida. Bella se tiene que ir al extranjero, en su ausencia Edward se da cuenta lo que siente por ella, pero cuando Bella regresa a Forks, se va a casar con alguien más, ¿Qué hará él para decirle lo que siente?, ¿Qué les pasara en el futuros? Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

**_PREFACIO:_**

_Edward y Bella siempre han sido amigos, que pasará cuando a Bella se le presente la oportunidad de estudiar en una Universidad del extrajero, y se deba ir de Forks a Inglaterra. Y Edward, piensa en lo que realmente siente por ella. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?. Todos Humanos_

* * *

Si quieren que siga con la historia solo dejen Reviews. **Subo el primer capitulo cuando tenga minimo 5 Reviews.**


	2. Un encuentro muy inesperado

**Un encuentro muy inesperado:**

**Edward POV:**

Han pasado años de la última vez que vi a Bella, ya estoy desesperado por confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no sé cómo decirle. Ahora estoy preparándome para ir a buscarla, ella dentro de pocas horas va a volver.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Edward tengo algo que decirte- dice Bella en un susurro._

_Si Bells de que se trata-(ella agacho la mirada, y eso me hizo colocarme nervioso)._

_No sé cómo decirte- (ella empanzó asustarme, ella nunca me habla así)._

_Solo dímelo- (se lo dije unas octavas más alta de lo que antes había hablado)._

_Me aceptaron para la beca- (ella cerró los ojos, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, me quede en shock, me dio un vacio no voy a ver a mi ángel dentro de 5 años, pero luego recapacite y me dio alegría por ella)._

_(La abrace tan fuerte como pude y le susurre al oído)- Bells me hace muy feliz que te hayas ganado esa beca._

_Pasaron dos semanas que mi ángel me había dicho de que se iba a Inglaterra, pasaba más tiempo pensando en cómo serian esos 5 años, que de pasar tiempo con ella, solo me quedaba un día con ella, porque se iba mañana; estuve pensando toda la noche lo que realmente sentía por ella no era una simple amistad era algo mas, no sabía cómo describirlo, quería estar todo el tiempo posible con ella._

_Pocas horas más tarde me encontraba llevando a mi ángel al aeropuerto de Washington, estaba muy nervioso no podía ni hablar, no podía decirle mis sentimientos a hacia ella, porque no sé exactamente lo que sentía, cuando volví a estar consciente Bella ya se estaba montando en el avión no pude despedirme de ella, ya se había ido._

_Sentí un vacio indescriptible, durante una semana no comí, era horrible estar sin mi ángel._

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Ahora ya estaba a solo minutos para encontrarme con mi ángel, han sido 5 años sin luz para mi, estuve como un zombi, solo iba para la universidad sin hacer mas nada, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto de Washington, esperando a Bells.

La vi bajarse del avión, había cambiado tanto, pero se veía hermosa como siempre, pero me di cuenta que estaba con la manos entrelazadas con alguien más.

* * *

_Si les gusto dejen Reviews. _

_Lucy Otero!_


	3. Una Amarga Sorpresa

**Una Amarga sorpresa:**

**Edward POV:**

Cuando vi a mi ángel con aquel desconocido sentí una ola de dolor, se me fue nublando la vista, hasta que todo quedo negro no sentía mi cuerpo, aun mi cerebro no aceptaba a que Bella estaba con otra persona, me hundí en un vacio el cual no quería salir, porque sabía que si volvía a la realidad, la verdad sería muy dolorosa.

**Bella POV:**

Estaba con mi novio bajando del avión, estaba entrando al aeropuerto cuando veo a Edward desmayarse, me entro una desesperación porque no sabía qué hacer, en el instante que veo a mi amigo que yacía en el suelo del aeropuerto, fui corriendo hasta su lado, y me asegure que aun seguía su corazón latente, mi novio en un momento ya estaba a mi lado, estaba muy preocupada por el, entonces llame una ambulancia.

Pocos minutos después llego la ambulancia y aun Edward no estaba consciente, llegamos al Hospital, y no me despegue del lado de mi amigo en ningún instante, estaba muy preocupada no sabía si se despertaría.

**Edward POV:**

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, no sentía dolor ni nada, estaba sin rumbo, había una nada de la cual no quería salir, hasta que escuche una melodiosa voz, que se oía muy triste, apagada y con preocupación, repetía varias veces mi nombre, y empecé a sentir unas delicadas y suaves manos que sostenían las mías, en ese instante mi vista empezó a aclararse, veía una silueta de una persona muy borrosa, cuando pude ver mejor se trataba de una chica muy hermosa con cabellos con cabellos castaños y unos ojos chocolates profundos, tenia lagrimas derramadas por el rostro, ese rostro era muy familiar se trataba de mi ángel, que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te siente?- me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en rostro pero que no le llego a sus hermosos ojos que lo único que mostraban era pura preocupación. Le seque las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Bien- en ese momento me empezó a doler la cabeza.- ¿Qué paso?

- Te desmayaste, me diste un buen susto.

Después de una larga conversación con ella, entro un doctor reviso mis signos vitales, y unas pocas horas más tarde ya estaba dado de alta. Aun no creía que Bella se había quedado todo el tiempo conmigo.

Ya me encontraba en mi apartamento sintiendo culpable, por haber preocupado a mi Bella. Extrañaba mi vida de antes en Forks, con Bella y mis demás amigos, todo era tan tranquilo. Decidí quela mejor manera para quitarme este dolor era olvidándome de Bella.

Pasaron dos semanas, comencé a salir con chicas pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con una chica, más añoraba a mi amiga, ya ni podía decir su nombre porque me causaba mucho sufrimiento. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero estaba pasando menos tiempo con ella, inventaba cualquier escusa para no tener que ver a mi ángel con aquel chico, era el chico más afortunado del mundo porque estaba con ella.

Un día mi amiga me rogo a que fuera a su casa para decirme una noticia. Me vestí y Salí a su casa, en poco tiempo ya me encontraba en su casa, me baje con calma, no tenía prisa de llegar. Cuando entre se encontraba mi ángel más bella que nunca, estaba con su novio, también estaba Charlie, René, Alice y Emmett con sus respectivas parejas, al parecer todos me estaban esperando, Bella empezó a hablar:

-Bueno los reuní a todos para decirle una maravillosa noticia, mi Ben y yo nos vamos a casar.

No reaccione, sentí dolor, pero esta vez no me desmaye, sino que Salí de la casa de Bella corriendo, me monte en mi auto y conduje sin rumbo, las lagrimas estaban por todo mi rostro, no sabía por dónde estaba, aun mi cerebro y mi corazón no asimilaban que mi razón de existir se iba a casar con otro. Ya no razonaba, en un punto de la carretera vi una luz y después de eso todo estaba negro.


	4. Un Beso Inesperado

_Nota de la Autora: quiero que sepan que coloque a "Ben" que es diminutivo de Benjamín que lo tome del clan de Egipto en vez de a Jacob, es porque no quiero hacer la típica historia de que si Bella no está con Edward está con Jacob, y es que pienso meter a Jacob como otro personaje en la historia pero más adelante._

_Es un capitulo corto, pero empieza a desarrollar más la trama de la historia, espero que le guste!_

**

* * *

**

**Un Beso Inesperado:**

**Bella POV:**

Cuando Edward se fue, me preocupe, fue tan repentino que me agarro por sorpresa, no podía creer que mi Edward se había ido, no tenía razón para la cual irse. Me fui a buscarlo, tarde mucho tiempo y no había rastro de él, mi corazón latía frenéticamente de la preocupación. Encontré un accidente por el camino, y me percate que había un Volvo plateado accidentado, no podía ser además de Edward ese auto, me baje de mi carro y me dirigí hacia el Volvo plateado, cuando a Edward inconsciente y herido, me paso una ola de dolor y desesperación, fui inmediatamente a su lado y revise si aún seguía vivo, su corazón tenía un débil sonido, estaba muy desesperada, llame una ambulancia, que a los pocos minutos llego, no me separe de Edward en ningún segundo, cuando llegamos al hospital, el doctor lo revisó, dijo que tenía las costillas partidas y que le tenían que hacerle una operación para reubicarlas, las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro porque no pensaba que era algo tan grave, Edward entro en el quirófano, no sabía si habían minutos, horas, no me importaba solo estaba consciente que mi Edward estaba grave y podía morir, en ese momento mi celular sonó:

Hola Bells ¿dónde estás?, ¿por qué no has llegado?- (era Alice la hermana de Edward tenía un tono de preocupación que no podía ocultar).

En el hospital- (dije en un susurro entre lágrimas).

Bella ¿qué paso?, ¿te paso algo?- dijo las preguntas demasiado rápido, tenía un tono aun más de preocupación.

Edward tuvo un accidente-(Apenas era audible mi voz, mi voz fue cortada por las lágrimas; Alice corto la llamada)

En pocos instantes Alice estaba a mi lado, estaba sentada porque las piernas ya no me daban, Alice tratando de consolarme, me estaba abrazando y me decía a cada rato que Edward estaría bien. Al rato salió el doctor y dijo que había salido bien de la operación y que teníamos que esperar unos minutos para verlo. Al rato entre a la habitación de mi Edward con Alice, ella se fue después de ver que su hermano estaba vivo, sabía que se había ido era porque me quería dejar a solas con él y se lo agradecí, aunque se fue con la excusa que le tenía que decir a Carlisle, Esme y Emmett. Y me recordé que aún no le había dicho a Ben, lo llame y le dije que no sabía cuándo volvería, porque Edward había tenido un accidente, me insistió que quería estar a mi lado, pero que era mejor que se quedara mejor en casa de Charlie, para que no pasara la noche en el hospital, trate un largo rato para convencerlo, hasta que lo convencí.

Pase la noche en el hospital, y aun Edward no había despertado, ya su familia sabía lo que le había pasado. En un momento Edward empezó a despertarse y mi alegre.

**Edward POV:**

Trate de esquivar la camioneta pero ya era demasiado tarde, en fracciones de segundos ya estaba todo negro.

Estuve inconsciente por minutos, horas, días, no sabía lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido, empecé abrir los ojos, cada vez más claro, cuando me percato de una silueta que aun no había definido, pero conocía bien esos ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y llenos de preocupación, sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los de ella, era tierno, y sentí una ola de emociones que no podía describir, ella se sorprendió pero tampoco se alejo de mi, el beso duro más de lo esperado. Era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía si ella también, cuando rompió el beso estaba sonrojada, de un rojo intenso, se había quedado sin habla, estaba en estado de Shock, yo tenía una sonrisa que se me asomaba por la comisura de mis labios.

**Bella POV: **

Edward cuando se despertó me tomo por sorpresa en el momento que unió nuestros labios, en mi despertó varias emociones que no sabía que sentía por él, ya que siempre lo había visto como un hermano, cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por mis emociones, hasta el momento que me recordé que estaba comprometida con Ben y rompí el beso, estaba tan confundida que dude si alguna vez me había enamorado de mi novio, me quede sin habla ya que estaba pensando si lo que pasó afectaría mi relación de amistad con Edward, tenía que pensar muy bien si iba a seguir mi sentimientos por Ben, cuando me di cuenta de que Edward tenía una sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, Salí de su habitación choque contra Alice que iba entrando, pero no me detuve para dar explicaciones. Entre en mi auto, cerré la puerta y solté un largo suspiro, puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, estaba muy confundida, prendí el motor y me fui donde sabia que tenia a alguien con quien hablar, fui al aeropuerto y compre el primer boleto que salía a Jacksonville. Llegue a mi casa en Jacksonville, sabía que mi mamá no llegaría hasta mañana pero eso me daría tiempo para pensar, me encerré en mi cuarto, me subí a mi cama, puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, porque sabía que tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

_Dejen Reviews con sus ideas._

_Lucy Otero!_


	5. Recuerdos y Decisiones

_Aqui les dejo el cuarto cápitulo de Que me prepara el futuro?, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Los recuerdos te pueden hacer cambiar de Decisión****:**

**Bella POV:**

Estaba muy cansada de tanto llorar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, caí en un sueño muy profundo, se trataba de la primera vez que conocí a Edward.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba entrando al salón de clases, tenía cinco años, me sentía muy nerviosa porque era nueva, no conocía a nadie, la maestra me presento a la clase me dijo que tomara asiento, mire en todas partes, no había un puesto vacio, hasta que vi uno al lado de un niño y me fui a sentar, era un niño con cabellos color bronce y unos ojos de un verde muy profundo, me sonroje cuando volteo y me vio mirando fijo y dijo:_

_Hola soy Edward, ¿tú eres Isabella cierto?- dijo con tono muy melodioso, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Solo Bella- le corregí, odiaba que me llamaran Isabella._

_Estuvimos hablando toda la mañana, también era nuevo solo llevaba un mes en Forks, se había mudado de Chicago porque a su papá era médico y lo transfirieron al Hospital de Forks, también tenía cinco años, tenía dos hermanos uno mayor que se llamaba Emmett tenía 6 años y una hermana que tenía 4 años que se llamaba Alice._

_A la semana ya nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, conocí a sus hermanos, Alice era una niña muy simpática con cabellos negros desordenados sus ojos eran de un color azul muy bonitos algo bajita para su edad, y Emmett en cambio era grande, de cabello negro ondulado, sus ojos eran azules pero más claros pero igual de hermosos. _

_Ese día fui a casa de Edward, conocí a su mamá que se llamaba Esme tenía un cabello color caramelo, el color de sus ojos similares a los de Edward, También conocí a su papá se llamaba Carlisle tenía el cabello rubio con unos ojos azules profundos._

_Pasaron los años y nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, eran muy buenos tiempos, él siempre estaba donde lo necesitaba, también su hermanita y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, Emmett por otro lado era el hermano mayor que siempre quise, siempre fue una relación aparte con él ._

_Fin del Flashback._

Me desperté, me baje de la cama y me tropecé con algo, cuando vi era una foto de hace algunos años donde salíamos Edward y yo mire la fotografía con melancolía, eran muy buenos tiempos, me vinieron muchos recuerdos, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede contemplando la foto, fui al baño, tome una ducha con agua caliente salí, me fui a cepillar los dientes, me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa color naranjada, baje las escaleras, me hice el desayuno, cuando terminé de desayunar fui a lavar mi plato, me fui a cepillar los dientes, cuando regrese a la sala escucho un ruido, fui a ver era mi mamá ya había llegado, en un instante estaba a mi lado y me abrazo, me dijo:

Bella me tenías muy preocupada, ¿te sucede algo?

Necesito pensar- dije en un susurro.

¿Quieres que hable contigo?

No, voy a salir para despejar mi mente- eso era lo que más necesitaba.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me dijo, más bien me suplicó.

Mamá tranquila, solo voy a dar un paseo, no me voy a desaparecer esta vez.

Está bien.

Cuando salí de la casa sin rumbo alguno, mi mamá estaba muy preocupada ella es muy perceptiva y me conoce muy bien, sabía que algo me pasaba, estuve recordando toda la tarde los momentos con Edward, él siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, era como mi ángel guardián, no sé porque me beso a lo mejor se confundió con alguien más, aunque ese beso me hizo dudar mis sentimientos por Ben, me recuerdo la primera vez que lo conocí.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba nueva en la universidad, no conocía a nadie, estaba muy lejos de mi familia, estaba caminando distraída sumergida en mis pensamientos por los pasillos fui a entrar a la administración, cuando abrí la puerta me tropiezo con alguien, cuando veo era un chico jovial, de cabellos oscuros como la medianoche, tenía el cabello corto, con ojos color café grandes y profundos y tez blanca olivácea, me sonroje por mi acto de torpeza, se presentó:_

_Hola me llamo Benjamín, pero mis amigos me llaman Ben, ¿eres nueva en el campus cierto?_

_Sí, me llamo Bella_

_Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella._

_El gusto es mío, bueno tengo que ir a la administración._

_Si quieres después te llevo a un recorrido por el campus._

_Claro gracias._

_Me dio un recorrido por el campus, estuvimos hablando durante todo el recorrido, era muy grande; le conté mi historia que me gane una beca, que venía de los Estados Unidos, que tenía dieciocho años e iba estudiar Literatura. Él tenía veintiún años, ha estado unos tres años en el campus, era de Inglaterra pero tenía raíces egipcias por parte de su papá, su bisabuelo era egipcio pero después se vino a Londres, su mamá si era de Inglaterra, estaba estudiando Psicología. _

_Pasó un mes y fuimos grandes amigos, después de un año fuimos novios y estaba muy contenta, nos veíamos en cualquier tiempo libre que teníamos._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ya estaba cerca mi cumpleaños, iba a cumplir veintitrés, como pasa el tiempo, a Edward ya se había graduado de medicina una carrera de 8 años la saco en 5 años, él siempre ha sido muy buen estudiante, estaba muy orgullosa de él por otra parte Ben ya cumplió veintiséis, pero eso no impide mi relación con él. Con Edward tenía una relación muy cercana, tengo una historia muy larga con él, pero las últimas dos semanas se ha distanciado mucho, pero con Ben tengo una historia más corta, pero fue el primer chico que me expresó sus sentimientos hacia mí, es mi primer novio, y no puedo creer que solo con un beso Edward me haya confundido tanto, creo que mis sentimientos por él son más fuertes que una simple amistad.

Mi mente divagaba por recuerdos buenos y no tan buenos, cuando volví a la realidad era de noche, y veo la hora **12:00 am**, mi mamá debe estar que se sale el corazón, no sabía dónde me encontraba, creo que estaba del otro lado de la playa, en ese momento veo que tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de mi mamá y 10 mensajes de texto, la última llamada había sido hace menos de cinco minutos, decidí llamar a mi mamá:

Hola mamá.

Hola Bella, ¿dónde estás?, ¿te pasó algo?- lo dijo muy rápido, se escuchaba demasiado preocupada.

Mamá si estoy bien, es que se mi hizo más largo el paseo de lo que pensé, me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora, no sé donde estoy creo que estoy al otro lado de la playa.

Bella ¿te voy a buscar?

Si, por favor.

Dime que tienes cerca.

Estoy enfrente del hotel Comfort Inn Oceanfront .

Ok, ya voy a estar en un minuto.

Está bien, te voy a esperar.

Al poco tiempo mi mamá se encontraba enfrente de donde me encontraba, me subí en su auto. Ya me encontraba en mi casa, mi mamá por el camino me preguntó que me había pasado, y le tuve que dar explicaciones que me pasó, cuando le termine de decir que me pasó, lucía más tranquila, comí algo ligero, tomé una ducha con agua caliente, cepille los dientes, me coloque mi pijama, y me acosté, fue un largo día de recuerdos, y estaba muy cansada, caí en un sueño profundo.

**Edward POV:**

Aun no acepto que había besado a mi ángel, asumí que Bells se marchó a causa del beso, al parecer sus sentimientos por Benjamín no son tan fuertes como los míos por ella. Tuve que pasar la noche solo, mi hermana me mencionó que Bella se fue sin ninguna explicación, no se conocía su paradero, ni sus padres lo sabían.

A la mañana siguiente la mamá de Bella llamó para decir que Bella estaba con ella, fue un alivio saber que se encontraba con ella.

Después de dos semanas me dieron de alta y Bella aun seguía en Jacksonville, decidí si ella no venia yo iría a ella, fui al aeropuerto, compre el primer boleto que salía primero a Jacksonville, me pareció raro que su novio no estaba con ella sino que se devolvió a Londres, según lo que dijo que Bella necesitaba un tiempo, esta era mi oportunidad para hacer recapacitar a Bella que era un error lo estaba cometiendo, no se podía casar con Benjamín, lo voy a detener a toda costa, cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba en Jacksonville.

Estaba en frente de la casa de la casa de Bella o mejor dicho la casa de su mamá, toque la puerta al parecer la mamá no se encontraba ni Phil, cuando abren la puerta me encuentro con una Bella sorprendida pero después de un momento reacciono, y me salto encima abrazándome fuerte como si me fuera a ir, le devolví el abrazo, no la había abrazado en años, se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, la necesitaba mucho era mi vida, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados solo que cuando rompió el abrazo sentí un gran vacío, entramos a la casa; su mamá no llegaría hasta mañana, necesitaba mucho su compañía, estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, la invite a salir y ella acepto. Fuimos a un Restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, pase una noche esplendida.

Ella estaba un poco pasada de tragos, cuando llegamos a su ella me sorprendió porque me beso, ella entrelazó sus por mi cuello sus manos estaban en mi cabello mis manos indagaban por su cintura, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando me di cuenta ya el beso se había profundizado era mas más desesperado, sabía que si no la detenía ella se iba arrepentir y no quería eso, con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que detener el beso, ella tenía un brillo de desilusión en los ojos , de rechazo, ante su expresión no tenía ni la menor idea explicarle así que empecé.

Bella no es que te quiera rechazar, no quiero hacer algo que después te vas a arrepentir-le dije en un susurro en su oído.

No te preocupes sé que lo haces por mi bien- dijo en un tono casi perceptible.

Mientras que estés a mi lado nada te pasará- lo dije en un tono sobreprotector.

Ella se quedo sin habla por la sorpresa, no tenia precio su expresión; trate de explicarme pero fue en vano, no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que siento, mi rostro se torno en una expresión de dolor en vez de consolar a Bella, ella me consoló a mí, me abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, le devolví el abrazo la acerque lo más que pude, sus lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro, con la yemas de mis dedos se la fui secando, le acaricié las mejillas, parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier cosa se podría romper, ella es mi ángel de la guarda y sentía la necesidad de protegerla de toda la maldad que existe en el mundo, se quedo dormida en mis brazos, la lleve a su cuarto me acosté al lado de ella, acunándola en mis brazos, me quede dormido y así quería que fuera.

**Bella POV:**

No sé cuando me quede dormida solo que me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, él siempre con su afán de protegerme como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque eso fue lo que extrañe mas en estos cinco años, el dulce, tierno Edward el que yo recordaba, me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

_Estaba en un bosque lleno de árboles muy verdes como los de Forks, en el se dividían dos caminos, en uno de los extremos estaba mi Edward se veía como un dios griego en toda la plenitud de la palabra y en el otro Ben, estaba muy confundida y no sabía que camino tenía que agarrar, no comprendía por qué estaba en esta situación en un momento pude relacionar que de ese modo se debatía mi corazón, de un lado estaba mi ángel, protector, dulce, sensible Edward que siempre iba a estar cuando más lo necesitaba y por el otro lado estaba el chico con quien quería o al menos eso pensaba Ben, era una decisión muy difícil, conocía en que terminaría esto, porque si elegía un camino desaparecía el otro, son dos personas que forman parte de mi vida, es una situación muy confusa._

En ese instante me levante y vi mi respuesta.

* * *

_Si les gustó dejen Reviews!_

_Lucy Otero!_


	6. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**_Lo siento por el retraso, me costó escribir mucho este capítulo y estuve muy ocupada, espero que lo disfruten. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, Feliz Año atrasado._**

**_Solo para recordar la historia es 100% original, si se parece alguna historia es pura coincidencia._**

**_Mucha gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews y me han agregado a sus favoritos, siempre estoy pendiente.  
_**

* * *

**Descubriendo Sentimientos:**

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté después de unos minutos que el sol salió, tenía que saber que realmente Edward sentía por mí, ya no me podía negar que los sentimientos hacia él son una simple amistad, el miedo me invadió haciendo las mil y un preguntas ¿Qué pensara de mí?, ¿Me verá más que una amiga?, ¿Me ve atractiva?... Las preguntas me estaban mareando, nunca pensé eso hasta este momento, se me olvidó que seguía en los brazos de Edward, el estar tan cerca de él es una sensación agradable, jamás me fije que Edward tiene buen cuerpo, los músculos definidos, los brazos fuertes, el cabello broncíneo perfectamente despeinado, se ve tan pacifico dormido, él es mi ángel, me quede largo rato contemplándolo, el se empezó a despertar me acarició el cabello y notó que lo estaba mirando fijo, me sonroje, que me podía ver el tono escarlata que debo tener, el solo sonrió, con su sonrisa torcida mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sus ojos esmeraldas tan profundos me miraban fijamente.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bi…en- No podía articular bien mis palabras- ¿Y…tú?

-Mejor que nunca, alguna vez te han dicho que hablas dormida- Hablo dormida, que habré dicho, solo pude abrir como platos mis ojos y sonrojarme más de los que estaba si es que eso es posible.

-Ha…blo…dor…mi…da- Dije en susurro.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no has dicho nada malo. Creo que deberíamos desayunar.

-Voy a preparar el desa…- no me dejo terminar.

-No, yo lo voy a preparar, déjame asearme y cambiarme de ropa- ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

-Ok…

-Una pregunta puedo utilizar tu baño- pregunto algo apenado, yo solo pude asentir.

Después de eso Edward se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y se cambio de ropa en menos de 20 minutos, no me dejo mover un dedo así que me dejo tiempo para asearme, me bañe con tranquilidad, me cepille los dientes, fui a buscar una muda de ropa, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía nada de mi guardarropas, no sé como ese duendecillo hizo para hacer esto, al parecer lo último que tenia decente era la ropa que ya me había puesto, busque mi maleta y nada, estaba una nota rosada y con perfume, con una letra muy bonita:

_**Bella sé que me quieres matar,**_

_**Pero me las ingenie para cambiarte el guardarropa cuando viniste a Forks**_

_**Te deje lo que más o menos estaba bien,**_

_**Es que a ti nunca te ha gustado usar ropa que es acorde con tu edad solo vas a cumplir 23 años**_

_**Y te vistes como una vieja, te compre ropa interior y pijamas en Victoria's Secret.**_

_**NO ME LO AGRADESCAS,**_

_**Tu Mejor Amiga y Hermana Alice.**_

_**Nota: acuérdate no apostar en contra de mi.**_

La verdad es que ella me quiere matar, esta ropa es demasiado atrevida, a estas alturas me vengo a dar cuenta, aunque en las últimas semanas no me interesaba lo que cargaba puesto ni lo que tenia, aquí solo habían shorts, mini faldas, camisas muy atrevidas y los pantalones que habían eran de tubito, no tenía más opciones, me puse un short con una camisa con corte en V de color azul celeste que se ceñía bien a mi cuerpo haciendo resaltar las pocas curvas que tengo, deje mi cabello caer en cascada con ligeros bucles, me puse un maquillaje muy liviano, baje las escaleras, algo más rápido de lo normal, pero tratando de mantener mi equilibrio, extrañamente no me tropecé, me dirigí a la cocina, al pasar cerca de ella note un delicioso aroma que provenía de esta, al entrar encontré a Edward muy concentrado cocinando, se ve tan sexy, inconscientemente mordí mi labio, no asimilaba la nueva forma en que pensaba de él, simplemente es perfecto, no sé cuánto tiempo me pase contemplando la escena que tenia frente de mí, no conocía esa faceta de cocinero de Edward.

-Hola, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me preguntó, revisándome de pies a cabeza y en él se le extendió una sonrisa torcida, como las que tanto me gustan, pude encontrarle el doble sentido a la pregunta, _la verdad si me gustaba y todo_ pesé para mis adentros, a la vez me sonroje…

-Sí, ¿qué huele tan delicioso?

-Solo es un omelette…- Dijo en un susurro.

-Ah, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien.- me iba acercando a medida que hablaba.

-Bueno como crees que sobreviví los 5 años de la universidad sin cocinar- dijo entre broma y seriedad.

-Tienes razón, solo espero no agarrar una infección alimenticia- dije dándole un golpe en broma por el hombro.

-Tan poco soy tan mal cocinero- dijo fingiendo estar herido y con cara de perrito triste.

Después de que Edward me sirvió el desayuno, nos sentamos a hablar, como siempre a él no le gusta que yo haga algo, lo único que le faltaba era darme el desayuno, estuve atendida como una reina, nos dirigimos a la playa estuvimos hablando durante horas, como antes, simplemente que esta vez me sentía un poco incomoda y no como antes, que se sentía tan natural aun lo era, vimos el crepúsculo, y Edward me invito a ver una película. Aunque me sentía mas cómoda que antes, aun no estaba lista para confesarle mis sentimientos sean o no correspondidos; vimos la comedia _"La Propuesta"_, fue muy buena no paraba de reír y Edward tampoco, no sé qué hubiera pasado si Emmett estuviera con nosotros e hiciera bromas al respecto, se que él solo lo hace para no perder su etapa de la niñez, eso es lindo, él es una de la pocas personas que puede cambiar de una faceta divertida a una seria, algunas veces impresiona pero así es Emmett, lo quiero como al hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Por otro lado estaría Alice y su _"Aww" _que tiernos ellos tuvieron que pasar por todo eso para estar por fin juntos, Rosalie puede llegar a ser tan romántica como tan escéptica a la vez, Jasper no tuviera palabras, él demuestra sus sentimiento con gestos y palabras muy dulces la mayoría del tiempo, sabe como cambiar el estado de ánimo de una persona fácilmente, pero el caso es la película, cada quien sacaría su punto de vista.

La noche fue placentera, sobre todo la compañía, tome una decisión, voy aclarar mis pensamientos antes de confesarle a Edward mis sentimientos, no vaya ser solo una confusión por tantos años de conocido, siempre lo considere un hermano al menos eso pensaba hasta hace una semanas, de repente me vino un recuerdo.

_Flashback:_

_Nos encontrábamos a últimos días de Noviembre y solo una semana después sería el baile de Navidad, mi último baile de secundaria, porque este año nos graduaríamos y me darían la respuesta de la beca, como siempre no tenia pareja ya que rechazaba a todo ofrecimiento, al igual Edward no tenía una pareja para el baile, el siempre dice que todas las chicas del instituto solo eran superficiales y que se fijan en él por su apariencia y el dinero de su familia, nunca he admitido ese lado de él tan notorio, nadie además de mi y sus hermanos en este colegio se preocupa de él como persona, jamás me intereso en alguien por lo que tiene sino por lo que es. Debe ser triste tener una vida así, aunque cada vez que tenia oportunidad me decía lo afortunado que era por tenerme como amiga, que era la única persona desinteresada que no fuera su familia que estaba con él, desde pequeños hemos sido muy unidos, bueno enfocándome en este momento ya faltaba dos días para ese bendito baile, tenía a una muy emocionada Alice porque tenía más excusas para una compras, que según ella no hace nada malo a mi parecer es todo lo contrario es una tortura._

_Ah Bella tenemos que comprar un vestido para el baile- chilló de la emoción y aplaudió- y no acepto un no como respuesta- me lanzó un terrorífica mirada cuando este duendecillo se propone hacerse temer lo logra._

-…_Si…- dude en decir- pe…ro…cuan…do…va…mos…a…ir- dije acentuando cada silaba y entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Este viernes- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Ok Alice pero hay un problema- me corto antes de seguir._

_-Y ¿Cuál es?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
_

_-No tengo pareja- solté._

_-Bueno puedes ir con Edward, no va a ir con nadie- dijo desinteresada._

_-Pero… Alice…-dije en un sonido casi audible._

_-Pero Alice nada, vas con Edward o te obligo, a él no le va a importar, es más estaría complacido- dijo muy segura de sí misma._

_-Alice él solo me ve como una hermana y yo lo veo de la misma forma._

_-Bella si eres ciega, siempre ha gustado de ti._

_-Tú éstas bromeando, el NUNCA ME VERÁ MÁS QUE UNA HERMANA, cuando mucho- respondí tajante._

_-Tú siempre tan terca, como digas, aun así vas de compras, también al Spa- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué solo dijo que iríamos de compras, ahora también al Spa, me quiere matar?!!!_

_-Está bien- dije resignada. _

_Llego el viernes, y me tocaba mi castigo personal, estuve horas y horas con Alice, Rosalie y Esme que se unió solo para el Spa, las compras fueron muy largas para mi gusto, Alice me pago todo lo que llevaba, justificando que "ella fue la que me invitó"._

_El día del Baile, decidí que iríamos como amigos Edward y yo, para no ir solos, Alice me arregló toda la tarde, me dedicó mucho tiempo pero al final todo valió la pena, mi cabello caía en cascada por mi espalda con bucles definidos, mi maquillaje era suave pero lo suficiente para hacer resaltar cada pequeño detalle de mi rostro brillara, el vestido por otra parte me llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, el escote era en V pero no mostraba demasiado resaltaba lo que debía, el soporte eran unas delgadas y delicadas cintas que caían por mis hombros y se unían al vestido, en la cintura había una cinta que terminaba en un hermoso lazo, la cual me favorecía porque hacían resaltar mis inexistentes curvas, mientras la falda se soltaba después de la cintura, el color del vestido era vino tinto y el lazo color crema en mi cabello usaba un cintillo con lazo igual al del vestido (N/A: no sé cómo se llama en otros países el cintillo, para quien no sabe es una especie de cinta, las hay de varios materiales que la usan de manera decorativa en el cabello) mis zapatos eran de tacón bajo del mismo color del vestido con un pequeño lazo al frente, Edward me paso recogiendo a las 7:30p.m. Y se quedó atónito cuando me vio._

_-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto, un rubor se extendió por mi cara._

_-Gracias, tu también te ves bien- él esbozo una sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta._

_-Vamos al baile amiga mía, antes de que Alice nos arranque la cabeza- trato de bromear, pero cuando dijo "amiga mía" se vio triste._

_-Tienes razón._

_El gimnasio estaba decorado con motivos navidad e invierno, todo perfectamente decorado, Esme se encargo de decorar a motivo que era su manera de agradecer como el instituto nos ha enseñado durante todo este tiempo, el baile no fue la tragedia que me imagine, concurrió de manera agradable, la pase con mis amigos. En el momento que Edward me llevó a casa, me desilusione algo porque no lo vería después de las festividades a consecuencia que le prometí a Renée que las pasaría con ella, Phil y Charlie en Jacksonville, él se acerco un poco pero luego se aparto me deseo una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo e igual se lo dije._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ahora todo cuadraba en su lugar Edward siempre sintió algo más que una amistad/hermandad, en el momento que se acerco quería besarme o al menos eso pienso ahora que lo razono, le dolía decirme amiga, porque quería más, eso hay que averiguarlo, pero no es el momento.

-Hey Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy entretenida en tus pensamientos- me comentó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-No es nada- mentí.

-Oh vamos no mientas, puedes confiar en mí- eso tenía lógica es mi "mejor amigo" bueno hasta que digamos lo contrario eso somos amigos, me hizo una punzada de dolor decir esa palabra, en realidad estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

-Confía en mí, no es nada de qué preocupar- esboce una sonrisa- ¿Y qué vamos a cenar?- dije tratando de aligerar la plática.

-Bueno ¿Qué prefieres italiana, china o americana?- preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

-No sé, ¿Qué quieres tú?- comente, sabiendo que las tres opciones son muy ricas.

-China, porque ayer comimos italiana y además americana comemos todos los días, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- tenía razón, hay que variar.

-Claro.

Comimos con tranquilidad, hablamos como siempre, trato de sacarme de lo que había estado pensando, pero tantas veces se lo negué que se resigno, no era tiempo ni la ocasión de preguntarle algo delicado, más por el accidente que tuvo resiente, aunque nunca ha tenido problemas de salud, es mejor que lo cuide de emociones fuertes, mi mamá me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que se tendría que quedar dos semanas en Miami Beach, porque Phil la sorprendió, con una merecidas vacaciones.

_**Bella cariño, no podré regresar por lo pronto a la casa**_

_**Porque Phil me dijo que pasaríamos dos semanas descansando en**_

_**Miami Beach, aunque no entiendo el ¿Por qué? Si tenemos una playa cerca, pero insistió**_

_**Que un aire diferente nos vendría bien.**_

_**Te Quiere Mucho.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, sé que así se te hará más fácil organizar tus pensamientos y emociones.**_

Mi mamá podía ser muy perceptiva, ahora tengo la casa para mí solo y Edward el tiempo que se vaya a quedar.

-Quién era, si puedo saber- preguntó Edward curioso de lo que leí.

-Era mi mamá diciéndome que vendría dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Por…?

-Phil la sorprendió con unas vacaciones en Miami Beach.

-Entonces me voy a quedar estas dos semanas contigo- dijo radiante.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunte.

-Bueno no quiero que estés sola, ya lo hice una vez y no se volverá a repetir, además es peligroso que te quedes sola en una ciudad que prácticamente no conoces- debo admitir que sus justificaciones eran buenas, de ese modo tendría más formas de conseguir las respuestas a mis preguntas.

-Tienes mucha razón, así nos colocaremos al corriente de nuestras vidas.

Nos fuimos a la casa de mi mamá, como anoche se encontraba vacía, me cambie a mi pijama y asee trate de conciliar el sueño pero no pude, me levanté y dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Edward, toque la puerta algo dudosa porque no sabía si ya se durmió.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- al parecer estaba como yo.

-Me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo- esto ya lo he hecho antes pero a diferencia de otras veces me ruboricé, desde que éramos niños no se lo pedí antes, anoche fue solo que me quede dormida.

-Claro, no te preocupes Bells- dijo con mi sonrisa torcida, me envolvió en un abrazo y me quede como anoche dormida en sus brazos- Buenas noches Bella- menciono soñoliento.

-Buenas noches Edward.- caí en un sueño profundo.

**Edward POV:**

Anoche fue algo que no me esperaba, pero fue maravilloso que mi ángel me haya besado, me desperté con la luz del sol observando a Bella descansar, tenía una cara de paz en ese momento se empezó a mover y sabia que ya se iba a despertar, me hice el dormido, mientras que mi ángel me observaba fijamente note un ligero rubor que se extendía por su bello rostro que iba agarrando intensidad cuando vio que me estaba "despertando", ella quería hacer el desayuno pero no la deje, mientras que este yo ella no tendrá que mover un solo dedo, le dije que se acicalara con el tiempo que quiera, me bañe y vestí rápidamente, baje a preparar el desayuno, decidí preparar un omelette, porque la verdad no sabía qué hacer, mi madre me enseño algunas cosas para que no me muriera de hambre en la universidad, básicamente se preparar cosas del desayuno pancakes, huevos revueltos, entre otras cosas, mientras que me dedicaba al desayuno, Bella me impresionó con su presencia se puso un short con una camisa con corte en V de color azul celeste que se ceñía bien a mi cuerpo haciendo resaltar las curvas femeninas que tiene, dejó su cabello caer en cascada con ligeros bucles, se puso un maquillaje muy liviano, se veía como la diosa que es, ella se ruborizó ante mis comentarios y mi mirada tan concentrada en ella, decidí que lo mejor era desviar mi vista de mi hermosa ángel.

-Hola, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunte, dado a que un hombre cocinando es una hazaña, revisándola de pies a cabeza, yo extendí una sonrisa torcida, como las que tanto le gustan.

-Sí, ¿qué huele tan delicioso?- preguntó con tanta curiosidad, nunca me había visto cocinar.

-Solo es un omelette…- Dije en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Ah, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien.- menciono mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno como crees que sobreviví los 5 años de la universidad sin cocinar- dije medio en broma y seriedad.

-Tienes razón, solo espero no agarrar una infección alimenticia- dijo dándome un golpe en broma por el hombro.

-Tan poco soy tan mal cocinero- dije fingiendo estar herido y con cara de perrito triste, la que aprendí de Alice, a veces es bueno pasar tiempo con ella, te enseña muy bien a manipular.

Comimos en paz y charlamos amenamente, aunque siempre y cuando este con ella todo es agradable, no existen las tragedias del mundo, nos encontrábamos en una burbuja personal, caminamos y vimos el atardecer, el final de cada día, mi parte favorita no era de día ni de noche, fuimos a ver una película, lo mejor sería una comedia para aligerar y olvidar por solo unos minutos los acontecimientos en la últimas a semanas me mareaba con tan solo recordarlo.

_Flashback:_

_Han pasado años de la última vez que vi a Bella, ya estoy desesperado por confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no sé cómo decirle. Ahora estoy preparándome para ir a buscarla, ella dentro de pocas horas va a volver. Ahora ya estaba a solo minutos para encontrarme con mi ángel, han sido 5 años sin luz para mi, estuve como un zombi, solo iba para la universidad sin hacer mas nada, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto de Washington, esperando a Bells. La vi bajarse del avión, había cambiado tanto, pero se veía hermosa como siempre, pero me di cuenta que estaba con la manos entrelazadas con alguien más._

* * *

_Cuando vi a mi ángel con aquel desconocido sentí una ola de dolor, se me fue nublando la vista, hasta que todo quedo negro no sentía mi cuerpo, aun mi cerebro no aceptaba a que Bella estaba con otra persona, me hundí en un vacio el cual no quería salir, porque sabía que si volvía a la realidad, la verdad sería muy dolorosa._

_Todo estaba tan tranquilo, no sentía dolor ni nada, estaba sin rumbo, había una nada de la cual no quería salir, hasta que escuche una melodiosa voz, que se oía muy triste, apagada y con preocupación, repetía varias veces mi nombre, y empecé a sentir unas delicadas y suaves manos que sostenían las mías, en ese instante mi vista empezó a aclararse, veía una silueta de una persona muy borrosa, cuando pude ver mejor se trataba de una chica muy hermosa con cabellos con cabellos castaños y unos ojos chocolates profundos, tenia lagrimas derramadas por el rostro, ese rostro era muy familiar se trataba de mi ángel, que se encontraba a mi lado._

_- Hola, ¿Cómo te siente?- me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en rostro pero que no le llego a sus hermosos ojos que lo único que mostraban era pura preocupación. Le seque las lágrimas de su rostro._

_- Bien- en ese momento me empezó a doler la cabeza.- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Te desmayaste, me diste un buen susto._

_Después de una larga conversación con ella, entro un doctor reviso mis signos vitales, y unas pocas horas más tarde ya estaba dado de alta. Aun no creía que Bella se había quedado todo el tiempo conmigo._

_Ya me encontraba en mi apartamento sintiendo culpable, por haber preocupado a mi Bella. Extrañaba mi vida de antes en Forks, con Bella y mis demás amigos, todo era tan tranquilo. Decidí quela mejor manera para quitarme este dolor era olvidándome de Bella._

_Pasaron dos semanas, comencé a salir con chicas pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con una chica, más añoraba a mi amiga, ya ni podía decir su nombre porque me causaba mucho sufrimiento. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero estaba pasando menos tiempo con ella, inventaba cualquier escusa para no tener que ver a mi ángel con aquel chico, era el chico más afortunado del mundo porque estaba con ella._

_Un día mi amiga me rogo a que fuera a su casa para decirme una noticia. Me vestí y Salí a su casa, en poco tiempo ya me encontraba en su casa, me baje con calma, no tenía prisa de llegar. Cuando entre se encontraba mi ángel más bella que nunca, estaba con su novio, también estaba Charlie, René, Alice y Emmett con sus respectivas parejas, al parecer todos me estaban esperando, Bella empezó a hablar:_

_-Bueno los reuní a todos para decirle una maravillosa noticia, mi Ben y yo nos vamos a casar._

_No reaccione, sentí dolor, pero esta vez no me desmaye, sino que Salí de la casa de Bella corriendo, me monte en mi auto y conduje sin rumbo, las lagrimas estaban por todo mi rostro, no sabía por dónde estaba, aun mi cerebro y mi corazón no asimilaban que mi razón de existir se iba a casar con otro. Ya no razonaba, en un punto de la carretera vi una luz y después de eso todo estaba negro. _

* * *

_Trate de esquivar la camioneta pero ya era demasiado tarde, en fracciones de segundos ya estaba todo negro. _

_Estuve inconsciente por minutos, horas, días, no sabía lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido, empecé abrir los ojos, cada vez más claro, cuando me percato de una silueta que aun no había definido, pero conocía bien esos ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y llenos de preocupación, sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los de ella, era tierno, y sentí una ola de emociones que no podía describir, ella se sorprendió pero tampoco se alejo de mi, el beso duro más de lo esperado. Era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía si ella también, cuando rompió el beso estaba sonrojada, de un rojo intenso, se había quedado sin habla, estaba en estado de Shock, yo tenía una sonrisa que se me asomaba por la comisura de mis labios. _

* * *

_Aun no acepto que había besado a mi ángel, asumí que Bells se marchó a causa del beso, al parecer sus sentimientos por Benjamín no son tan fuertes como los míos por ella. Tuve que pasar la noche solo, mi hermana me mencionó que Bella se fue sin ninguna explicación, no se conocía su paradero, ni sus padres lo sabían._

_A la mañana siguiente la mamá de Bella llamó para decir que Bella estaba con ella, fue un alivio saber que se encontraba con ella. _

_Después de dos semanas me dieron de alta y Bella aun seguía en Jacksonville, decidí si ella no venia yo iría a ella, fui al aeropuerto, compre el primer boleto que salía primero a Jacksonville, me pareció raro que su novio no estaba con ella sino que se devolvió a Londres, según lo que dijo que Bella necesitaba un tiempo, esta era mi oportunidad para hacer recapacitar a Bella que era un error lo estaba cometiendo, no se podía casar con Benjamín, lo voy a detener a toda costa, cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba en Jacksonville._

_Estaba en frente de la casa de la casa de Bella o mejor dicho la casa de su mamá, toque la puerta al parecer la mamá no se encontraba ni Phil, cuando abren la puerta me encuentro con una Bella sorprendida pero después de un momento reacciono, y me salto encima abrazándome fuerte como si me fuera a ir, le devolví el abrazo, no la había abrazado en años, se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, la necesitaba mucho era mi vida, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados solo que cuando rompió el abrazo sentí un gran vacío, entramos a la casa; su mamá no llegaría hasta mañana, necesitaba mucho su compañía, estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, la invite a salir y ella acepto. Fuimos a un Restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, pase una noche esplendida._

_Ella estaba un poco pasada de tragos, cuando llegamos a su ella me sorprendió porque me beso, ella entrelazó sus por mi cuello sus manos estaban en mi cabello mis manos indagaban por su cintura, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando me di cuenta ya el beso se había profundizado era mas más desesperado, sabía que si no la detenía ella se iba arrepentir y no quería eso, con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que detener el beso, ella tenía un brillo de desilusión en los ojos , de rechazo, ante su expresión no tenía ni la menor idea explicarle así que empecé._

_-Bella no es que te quiera rechazar, no quiero hacer algo que después te vas a arrepentir-le dije en un susurro en su oído._

_-No te preocupes sé que lo haces por mi bien- dijo en un tono casi perceptible._

_-Mientras que estés a mi lado nada te pasará- lo dije en un tono sobre protector._

_Ella se quedo sin habla por la sorpresa, no tenia precio su expresión; trate de explicarme pero fue en vano, no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que siento, mi rostro se torno en una expresión de dolor en vez de consolar a Bella, ella me consoló a mí, me abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, le devolví el abrazo la acerque lo más que pude, sus lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro, con la yemas de mis dedos se la fui secando, le acaricié las mejillas, parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier cosa se podría romper, ella es mi ángel de la guarda y sentía la necesidad de protegerla de toda la maldad que existe en el mundo, se quedo dormida en mis brazos, la lleve a su cuarto me acosté al lado de ella, acunándola en mis brazos, me quede dormido y así quería que fuera._

_Fin del Flashback. _

Vimos la película tranquilamente, entre risas y comentarios, cuando salimos de la sala del cine Bella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos como lo había estado antes de ver la película, después de una pequeña conversación decidimos comer comida china, la disfrutamos, nos fuimos a la casa de mamá de Bella estando vacía como anoche solo que esta vez sabíamos que iban a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones, dos semanas donde descubriría si ella sienta lo mismo que yo, aun seguía esperanzado que ella lo sintiera, años con este secreto, bueno era evidente para los demás y no para ella, siempre tan cabeza dura pensando que solo era amistad mis sentimientos, prefiero ser amigo de ella antes que nada, se fue a su cuarto y me dejo en el de huéspedes, me cambie a una pijama, trate de conciliar el sueño pero no podía sin mi ángel, esperaba que ella tampoco lo conciliara sin mí, mi mamá me enseño a ser un caballero, no iba al cuarto de ella sin su permiso, quería ella fuera la que me preguntara a mí, para saber de ese modo que eso era lo que quería. Me sorprendió cuando me toco la puerta, felizmente la abrí, me pregunto lo que tanto quería y se lo concedí sin dudar, ayer fue diferente ella se quedo dormida, no me lo había pedido desde que éramos niños, dormí muy bien, y planeé lo que íbamos hacer en las próximas dos semanas.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, y recuerden mientras más Reviews hayan más pronto actualizare, déjenme con sus comentarios, que esperan más adelante en la historia y si quieren con ideas, siempre son valoradas._**

**_Lucy Otero!_**


	7. Regreso a Forks

**_Nota de la Autora_**_**:** sé que me van a querer matar, pero he estado muy ocupada en los últimos meses con tareas del colegio, además no tenia inspiración, espero que lo disfruten, espero actualizar más seguido, gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, siempre los leo, me tienen en sus favoritos, alertas. _

_

* * *

_

**Regreso**** a Forks:**

**Edward POV:**

El tiempo pasa aunque no queramos, las dos semanas que pase con mi ángel fueron increíbles e inolvidables, mejor de lo que había planeado aunque hubo varios inconvenientes, uno de los días teníamos un picnic pero llovió así que vimos películas en casa de la mama de Bella.

_Flashback:_

_Era un día soleado perfecto para una salida al aire libre, estaba preparando todos los preparativos para tener un picnic, Bella se había levantado y además de arreglado, salimos a la playa pero pocos minutos después empezó una llovizna y nos devolvimos a la casa tuvimos el picnic bajo techo mientras veíamos películas. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

Otro día fuimos a comer a un restaurant…

_Flashback:_

_Había hecho reservaciones en un restaurant cerca de la casa de la mamá de Bells, luego de unos minutos llegamos al sitio, el camarero que nos atendió era novato, nos tomo la orden y fue a buscar lo que pedimos, llegando a la mesa se resbalo y las bebidas nos cayeron a Bella y a mí, el chico no podía estar más avergonzado, el dueño del restaurante lo regaño y dijo que lo iba a despedir, pero intervine para que no sucediera._

_Fin del Flashback._

Otro día fuimos al cine…

_Flashback:_

_Estábamos en el centro comercial, entonces pensé que sería bueno ver una película así que le dije a Bella, ella estuvo de acuerdo, una vez en el cine nos dirigimos a la taquilla para comprar los boletos para la función, nos atendió una chica de más o menos de 20 años que no me dejaba de ver, pude ver que mi ángel se molesto porque de repente se alejo a mí, después fui detrás de ella._

_- Bella ¿qué te pasa?- dije conteniendo la risa, ya que ella parecía una niña pequeña molesta. _

_- Es…que…- dijo tartamudeando, con un rubor que se extendía por toda sus mejillas._

_- Es ¿qué?- Enarque una ceja._

_- Es… que… olvídalo- se ruborizo más._

_- Está bien, como quieras Bells, la abrace, y vimos la película. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

Recordamos varios momentos buenos, no tan buenos, vergonzosos… De nuestra infancia y adolescencia, no paramos de reír, su risa seguía tan melodiosa como la recordaba como daría para siempre escucharla, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora estábamos arreglando nuestras pertenencias porque teníamos que volver a Forks, todos nos extrañaban, eran nuestros amigos y familia, Reneé regresaba hoy de sus vacaciones con Phil, Bella se arreglaba para nuestro viaje, cuando vi el reloj faltaba menos de 1 hora para el vuelo así fui a apurar a Bella. Toque la puerta.

- Bella te puedes apurar, falta 50 minutos para el vuelo.

- Ya voy- salió de su habitación con una maleta, se veía tan hermosa con la ropa que llevaba, unos jeans ajustados con una camisa de color amarilla.

- Estoy lista.

- Ok, vámonos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, apurados pero al final salió bien.

En el avión Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos, al poco tiempo mi ángel se quedo sumida en un profundo sueño, yo también me quede dormido.

Horas más tardes…

Cuando desperté estábamos llegando al aeropuerto, desperté a Bella, bajamos del avión y fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, entramos a la parte de adentro del aeropuerto nos esperaban Alice y Emmett, Alice como siempre emocionada, nos abrazó con tanta fuerza que me saco el aire.

- Por fin llegaron, los extrañé tanto…- no sé que mas dijo porque no se entendía con sus gritos.

- También te extrañé Alice- dije.

- Bella tenemos tanto que comprar… no espero a mañana- dijo eufórica.

- Hermanita te extrañé mucho- le dijo y la abrazó Emmett levantándola del piso.

- Yo también, ahora me puedes dejar en el piso por favor- dijo Bells sin aire.

- Como quieras- la despeino.

- Eddie también te extrañé- luego me abrazo fuertemente.

- Yo también te extrañé Em.

Prácticamente nos arrastraron a la camioneta, cuando llegamos a Forks, fuimos a la casa de mis padres, al entrar a la nos abrazo una emocionada Esme.

- Edward, Bella los extrañé mucho, Bella cariño te ves hermosa.- dijo muy emocionada mi madre, mientras que Bells se ruborizaba.

- Esme tú también te ves muy bien- dijo apenada.

- Edward, hijo ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Carlisle.

- Muy bien Carlisle- dije.

- Me alegra, tenemos que hablar en el estudio- dijo.

- Ok, me pueden disculpar- dije y me retire hacia el estudio.

- Carlisle, ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que decir?

- Bueno hijo, no sé como comenzar, primero te puedes sentar- dijo, me senté.

- Está bien, te escucho.

- En estos días me llamaron de una clínica en New York, y me ofrecieron trabajo- dijo, me quede atónito.

- ¿Aceptaste?- pregunte.

- Aun no, quería consultártelo, para ver si hacia lo correcto.

- Pero eso significaría que nos mudáramos a New York, ¿cierto?

- No necesariamente, solo seriamos Esme y yo, para que te puedas quedar con mi puesto en el hospital, porque sé que no te quieres alejar de tus amigos-dijo calmadamente.

- Es que, Carlisle sabes que aun me falta mucho y dudo que lo pueda manejar solo con esta carga- dije.

- Edward tienes que tener más confianza en ti, pero también tienes otra opción, si no te sientes preparado.

- ¿Cuál?- dije esperanzado.

- Te puedes ir conmigo a la clínica de New York, porque hay una vacante, en si la oferta también te incluía.

- Tengo que pensarlo- con eso salí.

**Bella POV:**

Me divertí mucho en estas dos semanas, aunque tuve varios arranques de celos, porque Edward llama mucho la atención de las chicas, lo sé solo somos amigos, hoy regresamos a Forks, mientras estaba en la sala de los Cullens recibí una llamada.

- Hola señorita Isabella Swan es de la corporación E.C.L.I.P.S.E. es Marcus Volturi el vicepresidente de la compañía, nos gusto su libro, queremos una entrevista para ver arreglar su publicación, pero hay un detalle tendría que mudarse definitivamente a Inglaterra, si está interesada puede llamarnos después.

- Gracias, tengo que pensarlo.- dije cortésmente.

- Esperamos su llamada, que pase un buen día.

- Igualmente.

Alice se acerco- Bella ¿Quién era?- en ese instante vi a Edward salir por la puerta confundido.

- Después te digo Alice- dije, fui detrás de Edward.

- Ok.

Estuve un rato caminando por el bosque, que tanto recordaba, perdí el rastro de Edward aunque sabía a dónde se dirigía, una vez que encontré el Claro vi a Edward.

- Edward ¿qué te pasa?- me acerque a él.

- Bells no te escuche llegar, es que le ofrecieron a Carlisle un trabajo en New York, pero también a mí, sin embargo me puedo quedar en el hospital de aquí, no sé que aceptar.-dijo muy confundido- es que no me quiero volver a separar de ti.- eso me hizo muy feliz, pero no podía rechazar su oferta no podía ser tan egoísta.

- Edward tengo que decirte que me acaban de llamar de la corporación E.C.L.I.P.S.E. y me ofrecieron publicar mi libro.

- Eso es una excelente noticia Bella, has esperado mucho por eso.

- Espera un momento déjame terminar, si a mí se me presentan estas oportunidades, debería aceptar las que te dan, tienes que mudarte a New York.

- Pero Bella no puedo hacer eso.

- Claro que sí, y no te he terminado de contar, para que publiquen el libro hay una condición.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Me tengo que mudar a Inglaterra.- cuando lo dije sus ojos se entristecieron y todo su rostro.

- ¿Y aceptaste?, es una gran oportunidad.

- Aun no, solo si aceptas el trabajo en New York.

- Bueno voy a aceptar, quiero que triunfes mucho-me abrazó-Entonces es un Adiós- dijo entre lágrimas.

- No es un hasta luego- comencé a llorar con él, esto me rompe el corazón pero la vida sigue, y hay que aceptar las oportunidades que se te presentan, porque te puedes arrepentir luego cuando es demasiado tarde.

* * *

_ Sé que es corto, pero no quería dejarlas esperando m__á_s.

_¿Qué pasara? no sé, cuando se volverán a reencontrar, por favor dejen Reviews, Gracias por Leer._

_ Lucy Otero!._


	8. Unas dos semanas inolvidables Bonus

**_Aquí les dejo un capítulo corto, que escribí hace tiempo es un Bonus, después sigo con la historia espero que les guste. Gracias a los que leen mis hitorias._**

**__****_(N/A): Y otra cosa estoy en un concurso llamado: __Mi amad0 BFF - fanfiC Contest, la historia que hice y está participando es "Todos necesitan un apoyo y una inspiración", están haciendo un Poll para que voten, ESTARÍA MUY AGRADECIDA si votan por la mía, la votación termina el 21 de Julio aquí les dejo la página del concurso (sin espacios): http : / www. fanfiction .net /u / 2353736 /Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest'Mi%20amad0%20BFF__ en la parte superior aparece la opción del Poll para que voten._**

* * *

**Unas dos semanas inolvidables (Bonus):**

**Edward POV:  
**  
Me levanté temprano en la mañana antes que Bella, me bañe, cepille los dientes y me vestí con una camisa de rayas verdes, pantalones de jeans y zapatos marrones sencillos , baje las escaleras con la intención de preparar el desayuno, me dirigí a la cocina, hice unos hot cakes, huevos revueltos para acompañarlos con jugo de naranja y café, los serví en dos platos, dos vasos y dos tazas respectivamente, lo coloque todo en una bandeja, para sorprender a mi ángel con un desayuno en la cama, mientras subía las escaleras iba pensando las cosas que haríamos en el transcurso del día. Toque la puerta para saber si Bella estaba presentable.

- Adelante- dijo una soñolienta Bella.

- Buenos días dormilona- dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

- Las 10:00 a.m.- dije en un tono natural. Bella se sorprendió.

- Las **10:00 a.m.** no puedo creer que me quede dormida tanto tiempo- me reí ante la acción de Bells, prosiguió- ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?

- Porque te quería sorprender con un desayuno en la cama- dije naturalmente.

- Ahh...gracias-dijo mi ángel.

Comimos entre comentarios y risas, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de toda la falta que Bella me había hecho, sabía que la extrañaba cierto pero no cuanto, la vida con ella es más simple, como los es respirar, después de un rato mi ángel se fue a bañar y arreglar, me deslumbró con un vestido verde, de tiras finas, con cuello en V, un poco más abajo de la rodilla _(N/A:lo pueden ver en mi perfil)_, solo ella con un simple vestido podía destacar su belleza, el cabello lo tenía suelto con ligeras ondulaciones, sus mejillas naturalmente rosadas ahora se tornaron a un bellísimo rojo.

- Así que quieres hacer hoy princesa-pregunte, como lo hacía de pequeños.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a playa…y tenemos un picnic?- preguntó un poco dudosa, mirando al piso.

- Me parece una magnífica idea- dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

- Entonces vamos a preparar la comida para el almuerzo- dijo mi ángel.

Hicimos la comida la colocamos en envases, buscamos algo para beber, manteles y otras cosas para realizar el picnic, todo lo metimos en una canasta.

Caminamos por la playa hasta que hayamos un sitio perfecto para establecer nuestro picnic.

Colocamos todo para empezar a comer, pero comenzó a lloviznar, no le paramos, llovió más fuerte, tuvimos que ir a la casa de Bella.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- sugirió Bella.

- Me parece estupendo- dije mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina.

Estuvimos toda la tarde viendo películas, comiendo lo del picnic y golosinas. No pudo ser mejor.

* * *

_** Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_** Si quieren dejar un Review o un mensaje personal, sería muy bueno :) Siempre los leos, gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas!**_

_** Que tengan un excelente día!**_

_** Les invito a que lean mis otras historias.**_

_**Como ya dije estoy en un concurso, si me apoyan se los agradecería demasiado.**_

_**Lucy Otero!**_


	9. Nueva vida

_Hello everyone, aquí estoy de nuevo, lo siento por la espera, pero he estado muy ocupada, primero tuve un viaje que me tomó mucho tiempo, además de que estuve sin inspiración, y desde que comenzaron las clases no había tenido tiempo, ayer quería publicar este capítulo pero me operaron dos cordales y no tuve chance, aun no puedo creer que ya tiene más de un año publicado este fic y que el 29 de noviembre por fin cumplo 15 años, espero que antes que se termine este año haya terminado con la historia. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Nueva vida:**

**Edward POV:**

**Tres meses después…**

En los últimos tres meses han sucedido grandes cambios en mi vida, como Bella se fue otra vez a Inglaterra, Carlisle aceptó el trabajo en la clínica de New York, yo también acepte ese empleo, solo en cuestión de días trabajaría ahí, porque sabía que no estaba capacitado para aceptar el trabajo en Forks, es mucha responsabilidad. Mi papá se tuvo que ir antes a New York, para buscar una casa lo suficientemente grande para toda la familia, aunque mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas vivieron de manera independiente, es más fácil adaptarse a un nuevo entorno, todos consiguieron trabajo en esa ciudad rápidamente, estaban alegres por vivir en una nueva ciudad, pero a la vez tristes porque dejaríamos atrás esta casa, donde compartimos tantos momentos, en estas paredes dejamos nuestra infancia, no vamos a vender esta casa, pero no es lo mismo venir a quedarse aquí unos días, que vivir aquí, es difícil dejar tantos recuerdos, ver todo en cajas. En este momento me encuentro en mi cuarto recogiendo mis pertenencias que no son muchas a comparación con Alice, empacar toda su ropa va a ser un reto, mientras veía por la ventana me recordé de aquella vez…

_Flashback:_

_Tenía ocho años…_

_Estaba en la sala viendo televisión con mis hermanos y con Rosalie, Jasper y Bella, al poco tiempo ninguno le prestaba atención a lo que estábamos viendo, solo Rosalie y Alice veían la película, por otra parte Bella leía un libro, Jasper y Emmett estaban aburridos y yo observaba algo por la ventana, para encontrar algo con que entretenerme, pocos minutos después Emmett se levantó y se puso en frente del televisor._

_- EMMETT APARTATE, ESTÁ EN LA PARTE…- Alice exasperada empezó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar._

_- Vamos a jugar algo- intervino Jasper para bajar los ánimos._

_- Pero ¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie._

_- No sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Emmett._

_- ¿Qué les parece Monopolio?-traté de dar una opción._

_- No, siempre ganas- dijo Emmett._

_- Tiene razón- mencionó Rosalie apoyando a Emmett._

_- ¿Qué les parece las escondidas?- por primera vez dijo Bella en toda la tarde._

_- Sí, Edward cuenta- dijo Alice saltando emocionada._

_- ¿Por qué?- dije a la defensiva._

_- Porque nunca sabes esconderte- dijo Alice sacando la lengua- Además, tú eres el que cuenta más y tienes que contar hasta 200._

_-Está bien…- resignado comencé a contar- uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…- transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que llegue al número que me dijo Alice- Listos o no, ahí voy- grité. Busqué primero en la cocina, no encontré nada, busqué en el comedor… nada, en el garaje…nada, en el jardín…nada, hasta que escuche._

_- Jijiji- Esa era la voz de Alice, venia del closet, me acerque al closet de manera de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice._

_- 1, 2, 3 Alice- grité, seguí buscando, Jasper salió de su escondite y se fue corriendo a donde había contado._

_- ¡Libre por todos!- exclamó, los demás salieron de su escondite, durante toda la tarde transcurrió entre risas y juegos._

_Fin del Flashback._

Como extraño esos tiempos, las cosas eran más fáciles, solo eran tiempos de felicidad, con Bella no había sentimientos de por medio, solo de amistad, nuestra relación era mucho más simple, ahora todo es mucho más complicado, se iba a casar pero postergó la boda, no estoy del todo seguro si la canceló definitiva, las dos semanas que pasamos juntos fueron increíbles, aunque fue una experiencia inolvidables también fue una tortura, ya que tener a la persona que amas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, porque sabes que nunca te va a amar de la misma manera es doloroso.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó Alice, se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, abrió la puerta- ahí estas, ya nos vamos, recoge tus pertenencias, o sino el avión nos va a dejar.

- Ok- agarré mis cajas, y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, dejando recuerdos entre estas paredes, baje las escaleras lentamente, observando cada detalle de la casa, cuando cerraron la puerta principal, oficialmente empezaríamos una nueva vida.

**Bella POV:**

Tres meses pasan volando, fue difícil dejar otra vez a mis amigos y mi familia otra vez, la compañía me dio un apartamento, porque el otro era alquilado, de nuevo me estaba mudando, este era el primer día en mi apartamento, desempacando y ordenando mis pertenencias fuera de las cajas, me iba a tomar tiempo arreglar todo, pero no tenía más nada que hacer, aun no había comenzado mi trabajo, así que me tomaría el fin de semana, para colocar todo en su lugar. Pero el lunes comenzaría a trabajar, tenía un par de reuniones antes de poder publicar mi libro. Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado, la entrevista fue breve, porque el Sr. Marcus ya sabía acerca de mí, aunque del libro estaba en gran parte listo, aun le faltaba algunos detalles por acomodar, pero me dijeron que me tomara el tiempo necesitara para finalizar mi libro, tenían grandes expectativas con el libro al igual que yo, estaba totalmente emocionada por mi nuevo proyecto y a la vez nerviosa, porque no sabía que aguardaría el futuro.

* * *

_Sé que algo corto pero no quería dejarlas esperando más, si les gusto o quieren dejar alguna idea o lo que sea, por favor dejen un review, siempre son valorados._

_Cuídesen!_

_Lucy Otero! _


	10. Un posible reencuentro

_Hola a todos! lo siento por la tardanza, las clases me tuvieron muy ocupada, y he estado muy atareada estos días._

_Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía._

_Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Un posible reencuentro:**

**Edward POV:**

En los últimos días he estado muy ajetreado, con este nuevo trabajo en la Clínica, de New York, ha sido más difícil de lo que tenía en mis expectativas, pero siempre no hace mal, tener un nuevo reto, trabajando al lado de Carlisle este último tiempo he aprendido más, de lo que había aprendido en el hospital de Forks. He extrañado más a Bella de lo que soportaría. Mis hermanos y mis padres estaban preocupados, porque he estado más distante que nunca, la separación entre Bella y la mía me ha afectado más que la última vez, porque traté de comunicarme con ella, pero me fue imposible, debía estar muy ocupada con su libro. Ella siempre ha sido muy pasional con lo que hace, y nunca ha dejado una meta sin cumplir, la admiraba por su perseverancia, aunque algunas veces llegaba a ser muy terca.

Una tarde trabajando en la clínica, encontré a Carlisle hablando con el dueño de la clínica, el señor Eleazar Denali. Sin querer escuche su conversación.

_- …Carlisle, como te estaba comentando, para la nueva sucursal de esta clínica, en Londres, necesito un doctor de mi entera confianza, que sé que está capacitado para tal responsabilidad. Sé que tú te acabas de establecer en New York, pero tu hijo podría ser buen candidato, es joven, emprendedor, y es un excelente doctor. Y si no está dispuesto ¿no sabrías quien podría asumir esa responsabilidad?- _Parecía estar interesado, en que asumiera el cargo.

_- Eleazar, no puedo decidir por mi hijo, además hay muchos doctores competentes en esta clínica, pero no está en mis manos tal decisión-_ Carlisle tan sincero y comprensivo, admiraba por muchas razones a mi padre, como persona y profesional.

- Discúlpenme, ¿acaba de decir, de que tiene una clínica en Londres, y quiere yo la maneje?

- Sí, Edward, ¿estás interesado?

- No sé, tendría que pensarlo- aceptarlo sería estar cerca de mi ángel.

- Bueno, la propuesta está en pie, en este lapso de tiempo que has trabajo aquí, has demostrado ser un médico extraordinario, a pesar de tu edad.

- Lo haré- Eleazar seguía hablando con mi padre, pero los deje atrás, me fui al consultorio de mi padre, transcurrieron unos minutos y estaba de espaldas a la puerta, escuche que alguien entraba.

- Edward, sé que extrañas mucho a Bella, y confío plenamente en tus habilidades, deberías aceptar la oferta, que te propuso Eleazar- dijo mi padre en su tono habitual, él siempre ha sido tan comprensivo.

- Pero, ¿cómo podría dejarlos solos?- me aterraba la idea, sí me había distanciado un poco cuando estudie, pero seguía en el mismo país, si aceptara estaría en otro país y continente.

- Edward, alguna vez lo tendrás que hacer, pero no va a ser para siempre. Además, tú amas a Bella, desde que eran adolescentes, y has sufrido desde que se fue hace poco. Hijo el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso, aunque a veces pareciera que resistiera lo que sea; es más frágil de lo que piensas, si no lo nutres, con el paso del tiempo se va haciendo más débil. Siempre vas a tener a Bella como amiga, pero no te va a amar como lo haces para siempre, si no dejas que su amor florezca, ella algún día se va a cansar, no la dejes ir Edward. Bella sólo acepto ese trabajo, porque no la dejaste elegir, y no quería que perdieras esta oportunidad- la voz de años de experiencias.

- Tienes razón, pero de todas formas me asusta la idea, ¿y si Bella no quiere que esté a su lado, de una manera que no fuera solo como amigos?, ¿y se reconcilió con Benjamín?, ¿y si sólo está con otra persona?, y dudo que sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Edward eres mi hijo, pero algunas veces eres tan ciego. La razón por la que Bella no siguió con su compromiso, fue porque al verte de nuevo, se avivaron sentimientos por ti, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, aunque no lo admitiera y confesara- dijo en su tono habitual, como si fuera la cosa más obvia que hay, pero aun no podría creer en sus palabras.

- Pero eso es imposible- tome una pausa- Bella siempre me verá como su mejor amigo, no de otra forma.

- Otra cosa en común que tienes con Bella, es que eres muy terco, sólo no puedes admitir la realidad- comentó con una sonrisa- Sí, en verdad la amas, tienes que ir tras ella- aun me costaba procesar la información.

- Lo que me dices, es que tengo que ir a su lado. Pero es muy arriesgado, y si ella siguió con su vida y está con alguien más, no lo podría soportar.

- Hijo, tienes que aprender a tomar riesgos, eso es parte de la vida, y si no lo haces nunca a estar por fin a su lado.

- Tengo que irme- iba a salir, pero mi papá aún tenía algo más que decirme.

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero piensa realmente que quieres, porque lo que decidas va a tener sus consecuencias, para bien o para mal- esas palabras me aterraron, pero eran la realidad, me fui a mi consultorio me quite la bata, me olvidé se mis obligaciones de hoy, y salí sin rumbo alguno. Opte por caminar, y sin darme cuenta, llegue a una librería, divise por la vidriera a una persona con el cabello castaño, largo y liso, mis esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando se volteo, no era Bella. Pero pude ver un libro que estaba en la exhibición, con una portada con una paleta de tonos cálidos, se destacaban colores marrones, que me recordaron a los hermosos ojos de un color chocolate profundo de mi ángel. Me llamó la atención el nombre:

_**Cuando pienso en ti, no me siento tan sola,**_

_**Por Isabella M. Swan**_

No lo podía creer, que ya estuviera a la venta. Entre al local y me dirigí al estante donde estaban los libros, tomé uno y lo pagué. Pensé por unos minutos donde lo podría leer mejor, y se me cruzó la idea de un parque, porque en mi casa sería difícil.

Cuando llegue al parque, busque una parte donde no estuviera concurrida, cuando me aseguré que no hubieran mucha personas, me dispuse a abrir la copia que poseía y empecé a leer.

_**Este libro está dedicado a una persona**_

_**muy especial para mí.**_

Pase toda la tarde leyendo, y me pareció muy interesante, en la parte posterior del libro aparecía una foto de cuando éramos pequeños. Entendí porque la editorial se interesó por el libro, y me abrió los ojos, con lo que tenía que hacer en mi siguiente paso. Absorto en mi lectura, no me di cuenta que había anochecido, pero aun tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando llegué a la clínica, me encontré a Eleazar saliendo de ella.

- Disculpa Eleazar, ¿te podrías detener?- se detuvo y me esperó.

- Sí Edward, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Lo pensé, y estoy de acuerdo, acepto el trabajo en Londres- dije con una sonrisa que se me dibujaba en el rostro, ahora no estaría separado de mi Bella.

- Me alegra, que te hayas decidido, mañana hablamos formalmente de ello- se giro, y se fue.

Busqué a Carlisle en su consultorio, pero no estaba, tuve que buscarlo en todas partes, hasta que lo encontré cerca del estacionamiento.

- Carlisle- lo llamé, se volteó, y colgó porque estaba hablando por celular, me acerqué a donde se encontraba.

- Edward, todos estaban preocupados por ti, apagaste tu celular, dejaste tu auto, y no avisaste a donde ibas, tu madre está con los nervios a flor de piel- dijo algo alterado, que no era usual en él.

- Lo siento, tenía muchos pensamientos y recuerdos encontrados, y no me podía concentrar, por eso salí, para despejar mis pensamientos y tenía que aclarar que iba a hacer.

- ¿Y qué decidiste?- espero pacientemente, no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Me voy a Londres- solté.

- Si eso es lo que decidiste, yo te apoyo, ahora tienes que llamar a tu madre, que está muy preocupada.

La llame disculpándome, pero no quería decir que me iba a librar de que me regañara. Cuando mi papá y yo terminamos de trabajar, se fue en el carro correspondiente, en el camino iba pensando de cómo le iba a decir a mi familia, de la nueva noticia, no sabía que esperar de su reacción, mi padre lo había tomado bien, pero no sabía que esperar de mi madre. Los nervios me colmaban, cuando llegué, Alice fue la primera en darse de mi estado de ánimo, no tardó en preguntarme.

- Edward ¿qué te sucede?- Alice tan perceptiva y detallista como siempre.

- No sé de que hablas- traté de esquivarla, pero eso era imposible. Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Enserio? Edward sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- con ella no tenía salida.

- ¿Puedes esperar alguna vez en tu vida?- aun no le podía decir.

- No creo- seguía tan insistente que me exasperaba.

- Alice te digo en la cena- tenía que postergar el momento, cuanto se me sea posible.

- Está bien, pero no te vas a escapar de esta- con eso, se fue saltando como una bailarina.

¿Por qué tenía que tener una hermana tan perceptiva?, Pero la verdad la iba a extrañar.

En la cena…

Todos estaban ahí, sin la menor duda de lo que iba a decir, era ahora o nunca.

- Acepte un nuevo trabajo…- no pude terminar la oración.

- Oh cariño, me alegro por ti- en un tono maternal característico de mi madre.

- Pero, me voy a Londres- hubo un silencio incomodo, la situación se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿Te vas a Londres?- susurro Alice con la voz entrecortada, y sus ojos llorosos, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, y se fue.

- Alice, espera- pero no escuchó- Tengo que hablar con ella- me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación en el segundo piso, donde provenían sollozos casi audibles, toque la puerta, espere pacientemente, pero nadie contestó, así que abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi hermana bocabajo en su cama, su almohada amortiguaba su llanto.

- Lo siento Alice, por tomarte de sorpresa- me acerqué.

- ¿Cómo me vas a hacer esto?, nunca nos habíamos separado- las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

- Alice, tengo que ir con Bella- me senté en su cama y le sequé las lágrimas.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer sin ti?- me recordé cuando éramos pequeños, ella siempre decía que íbamos a estar juntos pasara lo que pasara, la abracé.

- Eres fuerte vas a poder con esto, además no es para siempre. Tú también me vas a hacer mucha falta pequeña, te quiero y te querré, eres mi hermanita, nunca olvides eso- le bese la frente, me sonrió- Y no puedes dejar a Jasper solo, no podría vivir sin ti.

- Tienes razón, me prometes que vas a estar en contacto todos los días- ese era mi hermana.

- Claro pequeña- le sonreí, y ella me la devolvió- Vamos abajo, porque todos deben andar preocupados.

- Ok- le agarré la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

- ¿Alice estás bien?- dijo un preocupado Jasper y la abrazó, él definitivamente no puede vivir sin Alice.

- Sí Jas, tranquilo- le sonrió para confortarlo.

- Edward te voy a extrañar mucho, mi bebé- me abrazó mi mamá, estaba llorando.

- Aun no me he ido- la reconforté, era mucho más doloroso ver a mi madre llorando, ella nunca lo hacía, los iba a extrañar mucho a todos.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué a la clínica, busqué a Eleazar para cuadrar todos los detalles de mi nuevo empleo, básicamente era ser el encargado de la nueva clínica. Me emocionaba el hecho, que solo en cuestión de días estaría listo para irme a Londres.

* * *

_ Si les gustó o quieren dejar alguna sugerencia, crítica lo que sea, son bienvenidas._

_ Les deseos una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!_

_Lucy Otero!_

_P.D: Esta es mi última actualización de este año y aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_** - ¿Estás feliz de verme?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro, la cual me encantaba, no pude reaccionar- ¿Bella estás bien?- perdí la conciencia, esperé la caída, la cual nunca llegó, unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron.**_

_**...**_

_** - Los extrañas- esa en realidad no era una pregunta.**_

_** - Sí, pero te extrañaba más a ti- me dejo en shock lo que dijo, no sabía como responder- No has respondido estás feliz de verme.**_

¿Qué responderá Bella?, ¿Era Edward o quién?, lo sabrán en Enero.


	11. SORPRESA

_¡Hola a todos!, LO SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, es que he estado muy ocupada, espero que les guste._

* * *

**SORPRESA:**

**¿Estás feliz de verme?**

**Bella POV:**

Al regresar a Londres me era difícil asimilado todo lo que me pasó, que había dejado de nuevo a mis familiares, a mis amigos, y a Edward, a todos y a cada uno de ellos los he extrañado más que nunca, en especial a Edward. A pesar de mi corta estancia en los Estados Unidos, me sucedieron muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo, no he vuelto a hablar con Ben, pero debe andar bien, y el pobre Edward no me puedo imaginar cómo debe estar, con todo lo que me pasó con él, me puso a dudar que si lo de nosotros es simplemente una amistad, la verdad no sé si alguien puede estar tan confundido, como yo lo estoy. Cuando comencé a trabajar me desconecté de cualquier cosa que me distrajera, no contesté mi teléfono, ni mi celular particular, ni tampoco mi e-mail, sabía que si los atendía no lo podría soportar. Me ocupe de lleno mi tiempo en terminar mi libro, que lo había comenzado hace tiempo. El título publicado en la portada era:

"_Cuando pienso en ti, no me siento tan sola"_

Lo escogí porque era lo que sentía en ese momento, y lo que siento ahora. El libro se trata de: _una chica estaba enamorada, por las jugadas del destino, se tuvo que separar de la persona que amaba. Cuando pensaba en ella, podía de alguna manera llenar ese vacío, pero por la falta de valor terminó perdiéndolo, años más tarde se reencuentran pero para su infortunio ya es demasiado tarde._ En el momento que lo escribí inconscientemente estaba pensado en Edward, él me ayudó, sin que él supiera, a escribir mi libro, por esa razón en los agradecimientos hay una foto de los dos. Ese libro es una llamada para las personas que están enamoradas, y no se atreven a expresarlo, pero cuando lo hacen es muy tarde.

Pude terminar el libro en cuestión de días, me apasiona lo que hago, y se mi hizo fácil hacerlo. Aunque para cumplir mi sueño, tuve que pagar un alto precio, de igual manera lo tenía que hacer, porque si no Edward no estaría en New York. Él me ha apoyado en todo, por eso no sería justo si no lo hubiera apoyado con eso, aunque en el asunto del compromiso lo vi muy distante, y aun no he comprendido la razón.

Por otro lado mi libro ya estaba publicado, pero se me olvidó mandarles unas copias a mis familiares y amigos, lo tendría que hacer la próxima semana. Tenía muchos pendientes que hacer, además dentro de poco tendría que comenzar a publicitar mi libro, aunque para eso la editora cuadraría todos los detalles, pero por el momento me encontraba en mi apartamento, disfrutando de la soledad que me brindaba, en cierto momento escuché que tocaron el timbre, y eso me pareció extraño, porque nadie me visitaba, fui a atender la puerta, cuando la abrí, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí.

- ¿Estás feliz de verme?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro, la cual me encantaba, no pude reaccionar- ¿Bella estás bien?- perdí la conciencia, esperé la caída, la cual nunca llegó, unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que pudiera volver a tener el control de mi cuerpo.

- Bella despierta- una voz aterciopelada decía, con un claro tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- solté sin medir mis palabras, pude ver que brillo característico de sus ojos desaparecía- Lo que quería decir ¿cómo estás aquí?, ¿no se supone que estás trabajando en la clínica?- pregunté perpleja ante su gesto de diversión.

- No me podía quedarme sin mi copia autografiada- dijo en tono jocoso, con su sonrisa, que me hacía derretirme, Bella basta, él que tienes en frente es tu amigo, me pasó un libro familiar.

- Edward, te estoy hablando enserio.

- Es verdad- seguía riéndose, con que va a continuar con su juego, enarqué una ceja- Bueno, me ofrecieron un cargo en Londres, que no podía rechazar, lo acepté y ahora estoy aquí- se encogió de hombres, no lo podía creer, salté a abrazarlo.

- Felicitaciones- tomé una pausa- ¿Cómo lo asimilaron tus padres y tus hermanos?- no me podía imaginar cómo estaría la pobre Alice, ella siempre ha sido muy unida con Edward.

- Bueno, todos están tristes con mi partida, pero sabían que no podía perder esta oportunidad que se me dio- me explicó con algo de melancolía.

- Las extrañas- realmente esa no era una pregunta.

- Sí, pero te extrañaba más a ti- me dejo en shock lo que dijo, no sabía cómo responder- No has respondido estás feliz de verme- se me había olvidado por completo.

- Claro que lo estoy- lo abracé de nuevo.

- ¿Y no me lo vas a autografiar?- volvió a sacar el libro pero esta vez con una lapicera.

- Por supuesto, estoy más que encantada- tomé el libro de sus manos, pensé por unos minutos que le escribiría de dedicatoria, hasta que me pasó una idea.

_Para persona que me inspiró a hacer este libro._

_Siempre te tengo en cuenta._

_Recuerda que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo._

_Te quiero mucho Edward. _

_Tú mejor amiga._

_Tu Bells._

Lo revisé un par de veces y se lo entregué. Cuando lo leyó pude notar en sus ojos que pasaban muchas emociones que no pude descifrar, alegría, tristeza, y no sé cuáles más, cuando sonrió no vi la alegría llegar a sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda.

- Yo te quiero más- me dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla, me extrañaba algo su aptitud, no parecía estar cómodo con la situación- ¿Quieres salir?- preguntó a la ligera, tratando distraerme, pero sabía que había una cosa que me ocultaba, lo deje pasar.

- Sí- respondí con desdén, continué- No he salido en varios días- luego me recordé que aún seguía con mi pijama- Déjame arreglarme, en un momento regreso.

- Tranquila, tárdate todo lo que quieras- me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas, siempre han tenido un efecto en mí, mi corazón se acelera sin entender la razón.

- No tardo mucho- traté de sonar lo más relajada posible, cuando llegué a mi habitación empecé a buscar desesperadamente en mi armario, ¿qué me podía colocar?, en situaciones así necesito a Alice, busqué y rebusqué alguna prenda decente, hasta que encontré una blusa de un color púrpura, me la coloqué, y un jean de corte tubito, pero no muy ajustado, me peiné el cabello y lo dejé suelto, me maquillé en tonos neutros, me miré al espejo una vez más, una vez que me quedé conforme con el resultado ya estaba lista- Ya podemos irnos- dije al poco tiempo que salí de mi habitación, al llegar a la sala, Edward bajo una revista que leía y me inspeccionó con la mirada, que siempre colocaba nerviosa.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa torcida que siempre hace que me quede sin aliento, me ruboricé por su comentario- ¿Y a dónde vamos?- su voz hizo que me levantara de mi ensoñación y me ofreció- Te recuerdo que yo no he vivido en Londres, apenas llegué hoy- indicó con un poco de gracia, expectante de mi respuesta.

- Bueno, podemos ir a un restaurant, que queda bajando por esta misma calle- propuse un tanto dudosa, debido que aun por completo no había salido de mí trance.

- Perfecto- Edward como el caballero que era, me abrió la puerta.

La velada transcurrió sin inconvenientes, estuvo muy tranquila, charlamos de todo lo que nos pasó en los últimos meses que no estuvimos juntos, y una que otra anécdota de nuestra infancia y adolescencia. También me contó que en la clínica, aprendió mucho al lado de Carlisle, y que el dueño de la clínica le ofreció dirigir la que estaba inaugurando aquí en Londres. Me alegraba que se le presentara esta oportunidad, nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa por él y tan feliz, ahora nuevamente podía ver a Edward más seguido, como en los viejos tiempos, antes que todo se complicara, aunque al mismo me sentía triste por la pobre Alice estuviera muy afectada por la partida de Edward, ellos siempre han estado juntos, y la pobre Esme debe de andar peor, era la primera vez que Edward en realidad se separaba de su familia, pero me reconfortó cuando Edward me contó que ellas estaban muy contentas que se le haya presentado esta oportunidad a él, de trabajar en Inglaterra.

Regresamos al apartamento, y Edward se sentó en el sofá que daba al ventanal y yo me senté diagonal a él en una silla, veía algo por la ventana que no podía identificar, su mirada estaba perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos, rara vez que se distraía en sus cavilaciones, nuestras miradas se encontraron en el gran cristal, su rostro se iluminó y se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, pero pronto se borró.

- Se me había olvidado- su cara perdió el color- Mi mamá está impaciente por volver hablar contigo, muchas veces intentamos comunicarnos, pero no contestaba- su ojos se apagaron cuando dijo eso, la verdad me sentía avergonzada, Esme es como una segunda mamá para mí- Y Charlie, Reneé y Phil han preguntado mucho- se le notaba en sus ojos que estaba muy preocupado.

- Mañana los llamo, en Estados Unidos es muy tarde, debe faltar pocas horas para el amanecer- era lo más lógico, ahorita no sabía donde ocultarme.

- Pero que no se te olvide- me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, en su tono acusador, lo cierto era que cuando se lo proponía esos hermosos ojos verdes podían ser amenazadores.

- Está bien- hice un puchero como una niña pequeña- Pero deberías volver a tu apartamento mañana tenemos que trabajar- traté de cambiar el tema.

- Habla por ti, aun la clínica no la han terminado- contestó despreocupado.

- Ok- tomé una pausa, para escoger bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación- Entonces, ¿Por qué te viniste tan pronto?

- Quería acostumbrarme a Londres, antes de empezar a trabajar- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, pero lo conocía tan bien que juraría que iba a decir algo más.

- Tienes razón es muy tarde- lo noté incomodo- Deberíamos ir a dormir- como que sabía que le iba a seguir preguntando, y cambió el tema.

- ¿Edward me estás ocultando algo?- lo interrogué, entrecerrando los ojos como lo había hecho él.

- ¿Cómo crees eso Bells?- haciéndose el ofendido- Debes andar muy estresada, y estás viendo cosas que no son- dijo restándole importancia, se veía nervioso, y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

- Edward Anthony Cullen dime la verdad- lo acusé, lo quería dejar sin escapatoria.

-Isabella deja de preocuparte, donde no pasa nada- sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba mi nombre completo, sólo lo decía cuando algo era serio o sólo quería que no le siguiera insistiendo con un tema del cual no quería hablar.

- Está bien- dije resignada, esta vez le deje en paz.

Cuando Edward se dirigía hacia la puerta, no podía de dejar de pensar que él me estaba ocultando algo. Lo conocía desde hace años, él es mi mejor amigo lo conozco mejor que nadie, aun no se había ido, me fui en dirección a la puerta y le sujeté el brazo antes que saliera.

- Edward dime la verdad, ¿Qué te pasa?- enarqué una ceja, estaba muy preocupada.

- Lo que pasa Bella es que…- sonó el teléfono.

- Espera aquí, no te vayas- busqué el teléfono y contesté- Buenas noches- esperé a que respondiera.

- Bella hasta que por fin me contestas…- eso fue lo único que entendí del parloteo sin parar de ¿Alice?

- ¿Alice?- hace tiempo que no escuchaba su voz cantarina, pero a veces podía resultar molesta, porque habla sin parar.

- ¿Sí?- mire el reloj y marcaban las doce de la noche

- ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?- por lo general ella está comiendo a esa hora.

- ¿No puedo llamar?- contestó a la defensiva.

- Claro que puedes, sólo digo que es tarde aquí- a veces mi amiga/hermana podía ser inoportuna, pero otras si era oportuna, no sé cómo calificarla esta vez.

- Lo sé, pero no podía esperar para llamarte- me puedo imaginar su sonrisa, que era una clara señal de no te enojes conmigo, la conocía tan bien.

- ¿Y qué querías decirme o saber?

- ¿Edward ya llegó?- que extraño Alice preocupada por su hermano Eddie (_noten el sarcasmo)_ .

- Sí, hace un par de horas de hecho- me arrepentí de haberlo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?, él me dijo que cuando llegara, iba a llamarme- gritó alterada.

- Ya te lo paso- pobre Alice, tapé el teléfono- Eddie- él volteó los ojos- Alice quiere hablar contigo- ante eso se alarmó y agarró el teléfono.

- Alice se me olvidó llamarte, tuve que hacer varias cosas cuando llegué- podía escuchar a Alice desde aquí.

- _¿Qué puede ser más importante que llamar a tu familia?_

- ¿Me puedes perdonar?

- _Por esta vez_- pude notar que Edward se quitó un peso de encima.

- Gracias Alli, ¿te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana del mundo?

- _Lo sé_.

- Te llamo mañana, cuando sea de día para mí.

- _Espero tu llamada_- y colgó.

- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- Es muy tarde, me voy a mi apartamento- otra vez esquivándome.

- ¿Dónde es?- tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Al lado de este- ¡somos vecinos!

- Bueno, buenas noches vecino- no lo podía creer.

- Que también tengas buenas noches- no me di cuenta cuando se fue, sólo que escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Después que se había ido aun la intriga me estaba matando ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir antes que Alice interrumpiera?, dejé la duda a un lado y acosté a dormir.

* * *

_Espero actualizar dentro de poco, o sino el 23 o 24 de junio actualizo, sólo le queda un capítulo a esta historia o si ustedes quieren puedo hacer más capítulos..._


	12. Es ahora o nunca

_Disculpen la tardanza, bueno aquí está el último capítulo, no puedo creer que ya la terminé, espero que le gusté, y gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer la historia, los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, a los que dejaron reviews, mil gracias a todos! sin más nada que decir aquí está el último capítulo._

* * *

**Es ahora o nunca:**

**Edward POV:**

Hoy era el día en el que le iba a decir a Bella toda la verdad, ya no podía soportar por más tiempo esto, reprimir mis sentimientos, le iba a confesar a Bella y a todo el mundo que la amaba, mucho antes de lo que supiera, y que pensara que solo éramos amigos, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Me levanté antes que saliera el sol, para prepararme de una vez, hoy era el día decisivo, donde nadie ni nada vale más que la palabra de mi ángel, si me decía que sí, sería el hombre más dichoso de este mundo, pero si no, sería el más desdichado, sin embargo si no me atrevía no sabría qué hubiera ocurrido, los nervios me consumían, nunca había estado más nervioso en los 23 años que he vivido, ni en los exámenes de la universidad, ni cuando tuve que ver a mi primer paciente, nada absolutamente nada se compara a la sensación que tengo ahora, estoy nervioso pero a la vez emocionado, todo el mundo nos dicen que hacemos la pareja perfecta, aunque hasta los momentos lo dudo, no sé si merezca el cariño de mi Bells, soy demasiado egoísta, y no crea que pueda dejarla ir, porque sé si no sale bien lo más probable que sea la última vez que seríamos amigos, y no nos viéramos más, y ese es mi mayor temor, no es que sigamos siendo amigos y no pase más nada sino que no pudiera verla más, estar sin ella sería lo peor que me pueda pasar, estar sin volver a ver sus profundos y hermosos ojos achocolatados, su sedoso y largo cabello, sin su delicada y suave piel cremosa, la verdad no lo soportaría, pero tampoco puedo seguir sin decirle la verdad, lo que más odio es que no le pueda decir la verdad por miedo, por estúpido, ella es mi mejor amiga, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros y algo que es tan importante, como lo es esto.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuve repasando cómo le diría a Bella que la amaba, cuando se me acabaron las ideas, pensé si se lo escribía en una carta, pero ¿cuál sería su reacción?, a lo mejor que no le importo para decírselo en la cara, mejor no lo hacía, pero Alice me advirtió que si no lo hacía yo, lo haría ella, así qué tal si le decía de esta manera _Bella, sabías que me gustas, desde que te fuiste la primera vez a Inglaterra me enteré por mi sentimientos hacia ti, _que estúpido soy… No es tan fácil, por algo no se lo he confesado.

**Bella POV:**

La curiosidad aun me mataba, porque hasta costó dormirme, mi sueño fue muy ligero, me levanté temprano como de costumbre, me hice un desayuno ligero, comí tranquila, en lo que cabe, con mi cabeza fuera de este mundo, centrada en mis pensamientos, en cualquier posibilidad de lo que me iba a decir Edward, el sonido del timbre me despertó de mi estado, pensando que podría ser Edward, pero al abrir la puerta me quedé paralizada.

- Isabella, que bueno que te encontré- no podía creer que estuviera ahí parado en frente mío, no articulaba ninguna palabra, me quedé muda- Había pasado muchas veces por aquí, pero jamás me atreví a subir hasta aquí, desde que cancelaste la boda, no nos volvimos a contactar, quería saber si quieres salir a tomar un café o algo parecido.

- ¿Ah?- aun estaba en shock.

- Sí no lo deseas, no tienes que ir- corrigió rápidamente.

- No tranquilo, claro me encantaría- ¿esa fui yo?, mi voz sonaba de lo más serena, ya había aceptado, de todos modos ¿qué podría salir mal?- Sí quieres, me puedes esperar unos minutos y te acompaño, sí no estás apurado.

- No, no lo estoy.

Me cambié rápidamente y me fui con Ben, era agradable su compañía, se me había olvidado eso de él, por esa razón en la universidad pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, caminar otra vez por las calles de Londres con él nuevamente, era extraño, pero a la vez me gustaba, cuando llegamos al café donde siempre íbamos en la universidad fue como sentirse otra vez como en aquella época, es que no fue hace mucho que pasamos esa etapa.

- Bella lo que te quería decir, es que en estos meses que estuvimos separados, me dio el tiempo de reflexionar, y me dio la seguridad que sí me quiero casar contigo- cuando dijo eso ya estábamos en las mesa sentados, y el entrelazó nuestras manos, no tenía idea qué decir, pero a la vez quería decir que sí, porque en cierto modo aun amaba a Ben, o eso creía, y no quería complicar las cosas con Edward- No tienes que responder ahorita- él siempre tan comprensivo, después de meditar unos minutos, tomé la decisión que me pareció la más adecuada, Edward tenía que entender, no quería acabar con tantos años de amistad, y quería que formara parte de mi vida, él siempre lo he visto como un hermano por lo que no tiene por qué cambiar ahorita, y por otro lado no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Edward.

- Sí- por esa razón acepté, fue el camino más fácil que me pareció, para seguir contando con Edward como un amigo, espero que esta decisión sea la correcta, no sé de dónde Ben sacó un anillo, pero me lo colocó en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Otra vez estaba comprometida.

- ¿Qué te parece este sábado?

- Faltan tres días para el sábado, ¿cómo vamos a tener todo a tiempo?- exactamente eso no me preocupaba.

- Recuerda que teníamos todo arreglado, sólo con un par de llamadas arreglamos todo, y ya había llamado a la capilla, y este sábado está libre, además ya hablé con tus padres y la familia de Cullen para que vengan- me sorprendió tanta organización

- Perfecto hagámoslo- no podía creer que en una simple mañana haya pasado tanto.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento decidí buscar a Edward y contarle las nuevas, así que dirigí al apartamento a su apartamento.

**Edward POV:**

Durante toda la mañana intenté varias formas de cómo confesarles mis sentimientos a Bella, pero todos fueron fallidos, varias veces lo escribí, pero todos terminaron en el mismo sitio, en la papelera, estaba tan llena que los papeles arrugados estaban esparcidos por todo el piso.

Sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba la persona que evadía desde ayer, bloqueé el paso a mi apartamento, coloqué la puerta entre cerrada y me asomé.

- Edward, ¿puedo entrar?

- Mejor yo salgo.

- Adivina qué- estaba algo nerviosa.

- Ben y yo estamos comprometidos otra vez- siguió hablando pero no pude reaccionar ante lo que me decía, no dije nada, me volteé y me encerré en mi apartamento, ya estaba harto de sufrir por ella, sí ella había tomado esa decisión esta vez se la respetaba, sí estaba feliz, la voy a dejar ser.

Muchos dicen que nada es para siempre, pero no estoy seguro que ese dicho aplique para todo, desde hace años que amo a Bella, y no he dejado de amarla, más bien minuto a minuto ese sentimiento se ha intensificado. Aunque cuando le iba a confesar mis sentimientos, ella por sorpresa me informó que su compromiso con Ben se había reanudado, otra vez se iban a casar, yo pensaba que ya lo habían cancelado, lo mucho que estaba equivocado, ahora aquí me encuentro en mi apartamento, en otro país y otro continente a los cuales ya no siento que sea recibido, la noticia de me cayó tal cual como un balde de agua fría, sin motivo razonable le dije a Bella que no iba a asistir, se molestó conmigo, pero yo la conozco muy bien, sabía que la desilusioné, ella nunca ha sido las que le gustan las bodas ni nada, pero después del matrimonio fallido de sus padres, allí ella estaba en los preparativos de su boda, que sólo estaba a dos días, en únicamente en dos días iba a ser oficialmente esposa de otro hombre, del cual no lo culpaba por quererla, ella es simplemente maravillosa, y es imposible que no se enamorara, pero en mis fantasías más locas, siempre me imaginé que estar en el altar, y por el corredor se apareciera Bella con un vestido blanco, feliz porque íbamos a consumar nuestra unión, y nadie nos podría separar, pero como lo dije es un simple y estúpida fantasía, un sueño imposible, eso nunca va a pasar ni que la Tierra se acabara, por nada, cuando dijo esas palabras ya nada tenía sentido, todos mis planes fueron destruidos, pensaba que conmigo aquí con ella a su lado cambiaría de opinión, pero eso demuestra lo iluso que fui a pensar eso, Bella al tomar una decisión, nadie se la cambia, es muy terca, pero ya debería de dejar de pensar en ella, cualquiera que hubiera visto la discusión viera que sólo fue una pelea, pero yo sé que ese fue el punto final de nuestra amistad, hasta ahí duró, punto final, y cambio a un nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida, ella feliz con el hombre que ama, y yo más solo que la una.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue descargarme fue con una carta, pero no sabía cómo, en los siguientes días el teléfono sonó constantemente pero no contesté, ni al timbre ni a nada, ya era el día de la boda de Bella, tomé el teléfono y llamé al aeropuerto, busqué el primer vuelo que saliera primero y fuera el más lejos de aquí. Esta despedida ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, pero sí eso la hace feliz que así sea, empaqué unas cuantas cosa en la maleta, sólo lo suficiente, no le avisé ni a mi familia y a mis amigos a donde me iba, porque esa respuesta no la sabía, lo único que quería era distraerme y ver si por una vez por todas me olvido de ella, esto no es un amor verdadero, porque si lo fuera ella t ambién estaría enamorada, este amor solamente me ha servido para sufrir en muchos momentos, aunque que sufrí no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de mi ángel, porque también me brindo muchos momentos felices, de esos de que sabes que no se repetirán. Ya había empacado todo, había terminado la carta, apagué todo, y salí dispuesto a irme de la vida de Bella de una vez por todas, ya debían estar en la iglesia, o en camino a ella, revisé que no hubiera nadie, cerré la puerta, y me dirigí al apartamento de Bella, ahora vacío, dejé la carta y me fui.

**Bella POV:**

- Edward, lo siento, no sé qué pasó, cuando me di cuenta ya te habías marchado, por favor llámame- esta era la enésima vez que le marcaba a su celular, y no contestaba, porque no lo supe antes en vez de estar con él, me encuentro en el baño llorando descontroladamente, y Ben nunca me va a perdonar lo que le hice.

_Flashback:_

_En la iglesia todo estaba listo, los invitados ya estaban ahí, iba entrando por el pasillo al final estaba Ben, vestido con un esmoquin negro, todos y cada uno de los invitados estaban presentes, caminando lentamente iba con una sonrisa, porque era lo que quería, pero esa sonrisa era vacía, porque la verdad no era feliz, cuando llegué al altar con Ben, me fijé en la primera fila, pensando que había recapacitado, pero no estaba, miré a Alice, y se disculpó con la mirada, no lo podía creer, empecé a recordar todos los momentos vividos con él, y las lágrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, no escucha al Padre, y Ben me preguntó qué me pasaba, lo siento fue lo único que pude articular, y salí corriendo, esto había sido una locura, me dirigía a su apartamento, toqué y toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó, cuando entré en mi apartamento encontré un sobre tirado en el suelo, lo abrí y leí la carta que contenía, quería creer que era mentira , pero no lo era…_

_Sé que esto es cobarde de mi parte, pero no puedo verte a los ojos, nunca podría dejarte mirándote, con solo una mirada_

_me podría arrepentir, suena lo que diría alguien débil, lo que te quería decir, era lo que te iba a decir la otra noche antes,_

_que nos interrumpieras, cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Ben otra vez eso me dolió profundamente, porque…la ra-_

_zón no es algo que se pueda escribir en una carta, aunque me muero por confesarlo, desde que supe que te ibas a Inglaterra,_

_la primera vez hace más de cinco años, ya lo sabía, pero no te lo dije por miedo, estuve esperando los siguientes años, __que fueron_

_los cinco años más tortuosos que viví, todos se preocupaban por mí, ya que era como un zombi, no comía casi, y sólo me dedica a_

_estudiar, y posteriormente a trabajar, y cuando por fin me armé de valor, decirte este secreto que te he guardado por tantos años,_

_mi sorpresa es que no estás sola__, de todas formas sigo pensando que es muy impersonal decirlo en una carta, por lo que te dejo el_

_camino libre, te libero de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que vivimos en los últimos meses, nuestra amistad, desde este momento_

_quedas libre de mí, por completo, ya debes estar casada, no tienes que sentir amarrada con esta carta, porque sólo es eso una _

_carta un pedazo de papel con letras escritas, que en su momento fue una forma de como descargarme, como ya lo veo no te _

_importa lo que opine yo, ni yo, porque te casaste de todas formas, y ya no me importa nada, así que te voy a decir, _

_TE AMO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, pero ya no eres mía, y la verdad nunca lo fuiste, estás casada ahora, y no sé lo estúpido que pude_

_ser para pensar que tú me amarías de la misma forma, pero mi error fue, es que me enamoré de la Bella que conocí, no de esta nueva_

_la verdad ya ni te reconozco, pero por la misma razón no te podría odiar nunca, fuiste mi primer amor, y he decidido que debo _

_olvidarte para siempre, porque no tiene sentido seguir amando a alguien que nunca te va a corresponder, por eso me voy,_

_no te digo a donde voy, porque ni yo mismo sé a dónde, no lo tomes a mal, porque lo último que quiero hacerte es lastimarte._

_Te voy pedir un último favor, dile a mi familia que no se moleste en llamarme, ni en contactarme, que voy a estar bien, y sí_

_encuentro un momento libre, los llamo, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar afuera. __En el caso tal que no te hayas casado_

_por favor dame tiempo, lo necesito y tú también, tengo que colocar mis objetivos claros, cuanto desearía que no lo hubieras hecho._

_Sí quieres enmendar las cosas a partir de hoy, en 365 días nos podemos ver, ese en el caso tal sí me quieres verme otra vez,_

_nos encontraremos en donde siempre quisiste estar, o si no__ es un adiós para siempre._

_TE AMO._

_Edward._

_ - Edward sí TE AMO._

_ Fin del Flashback._

Cada vez que lo recordaba, me sentía peor se había cansado de esperar, y se fue, esto no es justo, cuando por fin me sincero, y sé que lo amo, ya lo había perdido, este en vez de ser el mejor día de mi vida había sido el peor.

**Un año después…**

Este último año fue tortuoso, me recriminaba cada día, ¿cómo lo pude dejar ir?, lo peor es que nunca me llamó, no lo podía creer, no dejó ningún número para contactarlo, ni su familia, ni yo nos enteramos nunca dónde estaba, lo único que sabíamos es que estaba bien, por las pocas llamadas que hizo, pero no a mí. Me había leído tantas veces la carta, que me la memoricé cada palabra, hasta las tachadas, pero no puede ser, la busqué por todas partes, porque vagamente me recordaba de algo, y no quería tener las esperanzas hechas trizas, cuando la encontré revisé entre las líneas, hasta que conseguí lo que buscaba "_sí me quieres verme otra vez, nos encontraremos en donde siempre quisiste estar_", estaba entre las líneas tachadas, las que Edward pensaba que no me iban a importar, él dijo 365 días, y esos se cumplían pasado mañana, sólo han pasado 363 días contando hoy, pero lo que lo que me exaspera era no recordar el sitio, el único recuerdo vago que tengo es…

_ Flashback:_

_ Tenía como quince años, y estaba en la casa de Edward, todos habían salido, excepto Edward y yo, hacíamos la tarea, y cuando terminamos vimos una película, era uno de esos momentos que los compartíamos y disfrutábamos en silencio, todos fueron a comprar el regalo de Edward, y yo me quedé para distraer a Edward, realmente no veíamos la película, como a mitad de la película, comenté._

_ - Edward ¿crees qué algún día podamos estar en Italia, los dos?- me ruboricé ante la idea._

_ - Claro, cuando tú quieras- me respondió con la sonrisa torcida que siempre me encantó, me tomó la mano entre las suyas, los dos estábamos sentados en el mueble de la sala._

_ - Pero no sé cuál parte, todas son hermosas- dije pérdida en mis sueños._

_ - Podemos ir a toda Italia, sí tú quieres- me atrajo en un abrazo, y me besó los cabellos- Bella sí quieres ir a la Antártida, voy a ir encantado, sí vas tú- me ruboricé._

_ - ¿En serio?- no lo podía creer._

_ - Somos mejores amigos, siempre vamos a estar juntos- la idea de estar siempre juntos me hacía sonreír._

_ - Pero quiero ir a Venecia, e ir en un paseo en góndola para ver el atardecer._

_ - Entonces vamos es una promesa._

_ Fin del Flashback._

Estuvimos por muchos años organizando ese viaje, claro Venecia, ese era el lugar. Llamé al aeropuerto y pregunté sí habían vuelos disponibles, miré por la ventana y era de noche eso no me importaba, mientras que esperaba la repuesta iba empacando mi equipaje, ya estaba lista para viajar, me dijeron que sí había disponibilidad, y me fui al aeropuerto. En el momento que me monté en el avión estaba muy nerviosa no estaba segura sí lo iba a encontrar, ¿y sí se arrepentía?, aunque aun tenía mis esperanzas, como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, estuve inquieta durante todo el vuelo, pensando qué le diría, no pude dormir, comer o hacer algo, lo único que le acepté a la aeromoza fue un vaso con agua, estaba muy ansiosa de llegar a Venecia, cuando pude llegar, busqué un hotel e hice la reservación, me costó, porque no sé nada de italiano, pero encontraron a alguien que sí hablaba mi mismo idioma, descansé un par de horas, y cuando me levanté desayuné, y me dispuse a buscar los posibles sitios donde pudiera encontrarme con Edward, pase por muchas plazas, y lugares de Venecia, cuando llegué de nuevo al hotel, estaba exhausta. Al día siguiente hice lo mismo sin resultado alguno, ya me estaba dando por vencida, ya había llegado en el punto en donde pensaba que Edward se arrepintió, y no le culpo, le hice mucho daño.

Estaba en un restaurante sentada, pensando que tal vez este era el final, me quedaba sin nada, pagué la cuenta y seguí caminando sin rumbo definido, ya faltaba poco para el atardecer vi una silueta muy familiar, pero cuando vi el rostro todas mis esperanzas se hicieron trizas, no era él, me merecía esto, por haberle hecho tanto daño a Edward, y no sólo a él, sino que también a Ben, tampoco con el volví a hablar, al parecer que en mi vida la mala de la historia soy yo, los malos en todas las películas terminan mal, por sus malas acciones, yo que digamos no hice las mejores, aceptar de nuevo casarme con Ben, sabiendo que no estaba segura, y dejarlo en el altar no era que se viera bien en ninguna perspectiva, ni siquiera Edward lo vería bien, Alice me dijo que no había hecho de la mejor manera, pero era peor que me hubiera casado con Ben y luego haberme arrepentido, y en todo este año que finalizaba hoy a las doce, estuve pensando en cada momento que pasé con Edward, y me di cuenta que era cierto me amaba, y yo a él, éramos lo que todos decían, una pareja de novios que no lo queríamos aceptar, me causaba gracia, todos estos años, y ahora cuando todo se derrumba, es que lo vengo a aceptar, pasando por un puente, creo que se llamaba il Ponte di Rialto (el Puente de Rialto), me detuve y me recosté del borde, sumida en mis pensamientos mirando al agua.

Estuve pensando por un largo rato, y la verdad no me di cuenta cuándo mi vida se hizo tan complicada, no aguante más y empecé a llorar, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no me interesaba si las demás personas me veían, estuve por mucho tiempo así, hasta que sentí una mano en mi espalda, que me sorprendió y casi me caigo, pero me atrapó cómo siempre, esto no era cierto era producto de mi imaginación, me estaba jugando una jugarreta, no podía simplemente no, me pellizqué para saber si estaba soñando pero no, estaba alegre, muy feliz de verlo nuevamente, aunque haya cambiado mucho, su cabellos no estaban largos y desordenados, sino que estaban mucho más corto, su contextura había cambiado también, no era esbelto como antes, tenía mucha más masa muscular, se notaba que había estado entrenando.

- ¿No estás feliz?- preguntó desilusionado, ¿cómo va a decir eso?

- Estoy más que feliz- no podía explicar lo que sentía.

- Acompáñame- me ofreció su brazo, pero lo que no me gustó fue que antes de llegar al sitio me vendó los ojos, no me importaba haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Nos montamos en algo que no era tan inestable, no podía ser, estábamos en una góndola.

- Lo cumpliste- susurré.

- Yo siempre cumplo las promesas que te hago- me susurró en mi oído, y me quitó la venda, y ahí estaba el atardecer que tanto añoré junto al hombre que amaba- Sólo una no pude hacer.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunté, maravillada por lo que veía, en la góndola, sólo estábamos Edward y yo más nadie.

- Olvidarte- no podía ser, unas lágrimas se me escaparon de felicidad- Debes estar casada con Ben, o no, porque asististe.

- Lo deje en el altar, cuando me di cuenta, que…Te Amo- su mirada se iluminó, más que la misma luna que ya había salido, bajo este cielo estrellado, aun podía distinguir las perfectas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, no sé cuándo llegó, pero no me importó, lo tenía frente mío, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que tanto ansiaba, pero no pude dejar de sentir culpa, por todo lo que le hice, me separé antes de terminar- Edward no es justo lo que te hice, y que estemos así nada más.

- Lo sé, yo me enamoré de ti cuando éramos adolescentes, tú cambiaste y yo también, en este último tiempo, y no quiero que te sientas culpable ni nada parecido, y sé que tampoco podemos estar juntos tan fácilmente, yo huí por una razón, y en este año pude ver las cosas con mucha claridad, no me fue fácil, y la verdad lamento no haberte dicho en persona que Te amo, en vez lo hice en una carta, no es la mejor manera, ¿así qué te parece sí hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?, ya falta menos de cinco minuto para las doce, y nos volvemos a conocer.

- Perfecto- sólo pude sonreír- Pero antes quiero una última cosa.

- Lo que quieras- lo besé, primero fue un beso tierno pero luego se fue profundizando, entrelacé mis manos en su cabello y él en mi cintura, cuando nos separamos estábamos sin aire, y el reloj marcaban las doce, y era el comienzo de un nuevo año.

- Mucho gusto señorita soy Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Y cómo se llama usted?- me ofreció su mano.

- Isabella Marie Swan- y yo se la acepté- Pero prefiero Bella.

- Bella, el nombre se queda corto con usted, y me besó mano.

Y así fue como todo empezó de nuevo.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer, aquí está la primera historia que subí terminada, y es muy grato saber que hay personas que te leen de otros países, y que dejan reviews, sí les gustó dejen un review, y contestando un review que alguien me dejó que no tiene cuenta, que asumo que es un chico, no sé si resolvería los asuntos con aquella chica, pero el único consejo que tengo es que hablen, la verdad no sé cómo he escrito esta historia, porque no sé casi nada de los asuntos de pareja, porque yo ni me he enamorado de verdad, sólo amores platónicos, y jamás he tenido novio... mucho de mí, que a ustedes puede que no le interese._

_Bueno gracias por seguirme con esta historia._

_Cuídense!_

_Lucy Otero!_


End file.
